Tales of a broken city
by Cronous
Summary: Nicholas is an unspliced boy that has survived in Raptured for over ten years, but now that the city is diying he must find a way to escape from the underwater hell. In his journey he will be sure to make both friends and foes which will force him to evolve and change drastically making him discover powers that he never thought he could wield./rated M for gore and lemon.
1. another day in Rapture

**Hello fellow readers, as you will clearly see i have no right over the bioshock franchise, this is just a simple fan fiction that i intend to make in order to entertain both you and me, as you might see i want to stick to the original bioshock universe, at least for now, in order to make the story a more realistic one. so i hope you enjoy and before i forget i might add some adult scenes in the future, but that's only if the story is successful so be sure to review all help is appreciated (by the way I'm looking for a beta reader, is some up for it).**

Chapter 1: another day in rapture.

There was a constant dripping of water coming from celling which was under the constant pressure of the ocean, this greatly disturbed the figure that stood in front of the leaking water, it knew this was just the begging, it knew that sooner or later the pressure would bring down the celling and flood the entire place and there was no one to stop it. Rapture had remained for 10 years without any kind of complete repairs just the small patches which the Rosies constantly placed to stop small leaks or to keep the electricity flowing through the city but this would never be enough, the city was slowly and constantly being reclaimed by the icy waters of the Atlantic ocean and that was a fact.

The figure dragged itself back to reality, Rapture; his home was breathing its dying breaths. The figure then crept into a hallway that lay in front, it knew it couldn't waste any more time in matters that were beyond him and so it focused back into his current goal, it needed food and ammo the two most important things to survive in Rapture now days. As it made its way through the dark corridor its face met an unusual sight, at the end of the hallway there was a full body mirror which reflected its image, the figure slowly stood up, it hadn't been able to take a full look at itself I a long time, the figure belonged to a young man nearly 18, he had dark brown hair and eyes which matched, he was unusually tall, about 6 and a half feet and his like most of the inhabitants of the underwater city was pale although he still retained some color in his arms and face but most importantly he didn't show signs of ADAM abuse, in fact he had never spliced in any form nor plasmids nor gene tonics.

He was still checking himself when he heard a loud _thud_, the sound was way too close and it made the boy jump back into the darkness of the hallway and stood still, trying to identify the source of the sound, it was then that he heard them, splicers. There were probably 3 or 4 of them by the sound of their voices and they seemed to be distracted, years of surviving in the broken city had taught the boy that splicers, even if they had their minds and bodies destroyed by their addiction to ADAM, also needed food to survive, food which he intended to loot from them, if he managed to kill them first. They boy silently slid a revolver out of his belt and checked its barrel and pockets, only 5 bullets left.

"_Sight….._well I suppose they'll do_" _he told himself as he headed to the room from which the voices were emanating, as he turned in the corner of the hallway, he saw a light coming from the bottom of one of the doors and as he got closer to it the intensity of the voices increase, he was going in the right way.

* * *

"¡I…i swear I didn't take it boss, you must have lost it or something!" said the splicer his voices completely shaking in fear.

"¡don't lie to me you sick bastard we are missing one EVE hypo and you are the only one with a sting on his arm!" said the other splicer which seem to be the leader as she pointed at the theft with her tommy gun, ready to blow the splicer's head off with a blast of lead.

"¡yeah!, Besides I saw you looking at the bag where we kept it" said another splicer who stood behind the thefts back holding him at gun point with a revolver.

"We were supposed to share it, like a family, but nooo you had to take it all for yourself. Now you'll have to pay the price, greedy motherfucker" said yet another splicer that stood in the doorway of the room holding a wrench which he definitely intended to bring down on the skull of the accused splicer. But before he move any closer, his attention was caught by a slight movement in the entrance of the room, it was a revolver and it was aiming right at him.

The splicer didn't have any time to react, his action were cut short by the blast of the revolver which sent a deadly bullet flying right into the chest of the splicer, the creature fell on its back as its companions, still in shock because of the surprise attack, looked at It before turning their attention to the figure in the doorway.

The boy had gained the upper hand and he didn't intend to lose it, before any other of the remaining splicers had time to react, another bullet flew from the boys revolver and lodged itself in the throat of one of the splicers that carried a similar gun, followed by two shots that landed in the face and chest of the female splicer who was already taking aim at him with her tommy gun.

"¡please don't hurt me! ¡I'm not even armed!, please don't sh….." but before the splicer had time to finish his pleas, the last bulled in the revolver had already found its place in the skull of the creature. The boy lowered his revolver and then proceeded to systematically loot the bodies of the other splicers, he felt no pity for the creatures, he knew that he could never trust a splicer, they would try to jab knife on his back as soon as he lowered his guard I order to satisfy their endless need for ADAM, but as he was doing the one of the monsters started to rise to its feet, wrench in its hand. The splicer had had his vision distorted by the loss of blood; the bullet had pierced its right shoulder leaving him wounded but still alive, the creature slowly raised the wrench its hand aiming at the boy's neck.

* * *

He didn't know what he saw first, was it the shadow of the risen splicer behind him? Or was it the red handle of the wrench as it quickly fell towards him?. He tried to doge it but it was too late the wrench hit him with full force on the left shoulder, red pain clouded his vision and shot though his body as he felt the snap and twist of bones and muscles in his back. It didn't take long for his instincts to kick in, before the splicer had time to try a second hit on him the boy grabbed its ankle and pulled making it fall on its back, the two wounded creatures wrestled on the blood stained floor boards of the room, the boy even though he had lost control over his left arm was able to get on top of the splicer, who was slowly dying because of the still bleeding wound on its chest, the boy took this to his advantage and grabbed the creatures face with his right hand and began slamming it to the ground until stopped struggling by this time its head was nothing but a pulp.

Pain began to flow through the boy's body with renew intensity as the adrenaline in his system began to dissipate. He had just enough time to jam the needle of the medi-kit and let the red liquid flow through his system before the pain induced sleep began cloud his vision and shut his eyes, he then smiled as he drifted into unconsciousness and said to himself: "wasn't such a bad day after all", then there was only darkness.


	2. The dream

**Hello whoever is reading this, I hope you realize that the purpose of this chapter is to give you a little more insight in the past of our protagonist here and so you can understand why he has refused to splice after having to survive in the decaying city of Rapture.**

**By the way I don't own anything from the bioshock franchise this is just a fan fiction made for entertainment, so don't forget to review all help is welcomed.**

**Chapter 2 The dream.**

The boy woke up the sound of distant voices. The last thing he remembered was falling unconscious in the middle of a gored room, but now he was in his old bedroom in his own bed, he had no idea how he had gotten there. The voices were becoming louder by the minute it seem as if they were arguing over something, the boy knew those voices one was sweet and calm but the other was sharp and shaky, he didn't like it, the boy got up from the bed and began making his way towards the voices, they seem to come from the living room of his old apartment, but as he got closer to the source the argument between the two voices seemed to heat up.

After what seem like an eternity of strolling from his room through the hallway the boy was able to get to the living room, where the discussion seem to have escalated into a conflict, as boy peeked around the corner he was met by an image that would haunt him for many years. There in the middle of the living room where his two parents fighting each other, his mother had a revolver in her hand but it was no use, his father was already on her, knife in hand. The boy watched in horror as his father stabbed his mother who was still trying to fight for her life, he wanted to help her he wanted to fight for her life too but he was just so afraid, he wasn't the 17 year old he really was, for some reason he felt too weak, he felt powerless. Finally after a few more screams and grunts his mother lay still on the floor, dead. His father then slowly took out a hypo from under his jacket and began extracting something from her lifeless body.

The boy was so scared that he started to whimper, attraction the attention of the murdered that he once called father, the man then started to crawl towards him, hand outstretched, inviting the boy to come over. "shhhh…shhhh don't cry, come to me, don't be afraid…..i won't hurt ya" the boy started to retreat back into the hallway, but just as he was about to take another step back, the man lunged himself trying to grab the boys leg. But he was able to evade the his father's grasp, the man then stood up and tried to grad the boy bi his neck just as he darted besides him, but was too slow. The boy ran to his mother's corpse and took her revolver, from her now cold dead hands, and aimed it at his father, hands shaking from fear and the weight of the weapon in his hands. The man froze, and raised his arms instinctively, he stood still for a while, but then started to chuckle, he gave the boy a disgusting grin, "c'mon son, don't play smarty pants on me, hand me that gun" the boy didn't move, instead he raised the gun to his father's head, this made his smile drop "hey you wouldn't hurt your old man would ya?" with this his father lunged at him once more. The boy closed his eyes and pulled the trigger twice.

When he reopened them after what had seemed like forever he was met by a gruesome sight, his father was at his feet choking on his own blood and with his last strength looked at the boy in the eyes and said "Nicholas, wha…..what have you done….". He then dropped dead in front of his now traumatized son.


	3. Breaking point

**Well hello again, like I said in the last chapter I wanted to show you people a Little fragment of the past of the protagonist whose name we now know (there by ill stop calling him the boy), in order to show you why he didn't want to splice like most people in rapture, but it wasn't so clear, so I'm going to explain it in this chapter.**

**By the way I still don't own anything from the bioshock franchise; this is a friendly fac-fic with entertainment purposes only.**

**Chapter 3 the breaking point.**

Nicholas was slowly returning to reality after that horrible nightmare, he was shocked to remember everything so perfectly, his father, his mother and the blood. His father had spliced himself with various plasmids and tonics when the civil war between Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine had started, "it's so I can protect you better" he had said, but as the months went by, his father like all the other who had spliced began to develop an addiction to ADAM. At first they thought he would get over it, but his father then began to lose his grip on reality until that night in which he had tried to extract ADAM from his wife and son, the night where he lost his two parents.

"I can't keep thinking endlessly about it, besides I have more pressing matters" he told himself, with that done he tried to get up using his left arm, to test if it had completely recovered from the last fight, but just as he was getting up his hand slipped and he fell on top of one of the corpses in the room. "¡DAMM MED-KIT!" he screamed, the cell regenerating fluid ha cured his broken bones, but it had merged his left arm and shoulder while he slept, which made movement difficult. Nicholas stood up once more, he then began to move his left arm, if he was lucky, the joints that separated the arm from the shoulder wouldn't be too merged and he could then snap both back into place. There was a sickening _crack _and _pop _as the two bone separated, Nicholas didn't feel too much pain,after checking his he turned his attention to his surroundings and began to loot the corpses, this time he was not disturbed.

Considering that he only had to use one med-pack and five bullets he had been very lucky, as he entered a wide hall filled with many tables and a stage he checked his new belongings, he had acquired a tommy gun with two of its clips, 18 bullets for his revolver, food which mainly consisted of potted meat and fruits, the wrench which had caised him so much pain and an Eve hypo, it seem that the splicer hadn't really stolen it as his partners had claimed, he wanted to throw away the dammed thing because he knew that it was one of the responsables for fueling the plasmid consumption during the civil war, but instead he kept it, as much as he hated ADAM it was good to have some of it around just in case he needed to bargain with splicers or use it as bait.

He decided to sit down in one of the many tables and started eating his lunch . The potted meat tasted like anything but meat, he thanked god that the nutrition label had been washed away because he was sure he would vomit if he knew what it really was made of, and the canned fruit had begun to rott, but it didn't bother him because he knew that it was the only thing he had to eat and it had almost costed him his life.

Just as he had finished his meal, Nicholas heard a rumbling noise that made the whole place shake, a big daddy was coming. He stared at the armored beast as it entered the hall, it was a Rosie type, he carried his rivet gun at waist height and like most big daddies, he was watching over a little girl.

Nicholas stood still he was amazed and scared at the same time and he knew that a sudden move could make the Rosie angry or scare the little sister, either way both would surely end in his inevitable death. Nicholas saw as the little sister carried the Rosie at one of the corpses that was on top of the tables and began extracting its ADAM with her huge needle. He had to turn away, the sickening process made very bad memories return to him. When he looked at the duo again the Rosie was picking the girl up while it stared directly at him, analyzing him. It then lost interest, considering Nicholas a very small threat and began escorting his little sister to one of the vents at the end of the hall. Nicholas was amazed; it's not every day that you see this routinary process in Rapture without getting a rivet or a drill to your face as most slicers did.

The daddy then lifted his companion to the vent and turned away, but just as he took one step away from her.

"**¡SCHREEEEEEEEER!**"

a high pitched screech filled the entire building making both his and Nicholas blood run cold. The two looked at each other, fear in both of their eyes, "¡BIG SISTER IS COMING!" yelled the little sister as she disappeared inside the vent.

**"SCHREEEEEEEIIIIIIIRRRR"**

a second screech shook the ground threatening to break their eardrums. This time Nicholas got off the table and tried to make a run for it to the nearest doorway but just as he was about to reach it he saw a red light coming from the end of his only escape route, the big sister was looking righ at him, it now knew he was here and there was only one thing left to do, fight or die.

* * *

**well untill next time, and remember to review...ohhh and don't forgget that i'm still looking for a beta reader!**


	4. The stand off

**Hello whoever is reading this, it seem like the protagonist has gotten himself in quite some trouble, i hope you enjoy this chapter because it will be the first big scale battle of many.**

**By the way before I forget I have no possession over the bioshock franchise, this is only a fan fiction with entertainment purposes.**

**Chapter 4 The stand.**

Nicholas froze as he saw the crimson red porthole of the big sister sprinting towards him, he tried to move but just as he took a step back he felt as if a giant hand had grabbed him, he was then thrown back into the hole. He landed besides the Rosie, who hadn't moved a bit since the last time Nicholas saw him, its helmet portholes then turned from a calm yellow to a fiery red.

"¿_why did she push me? She could have used the telekinesis plasmid to brining me towards her and stabbed me like i have seen them do with the splicers"_he thought, the realization struck him just as the big sister entered the hall, she wanted to play with her prey, him and the big daddy. He had seen big sisters doing that before to splicers, they would shove them around, and scare them until they got bored and themthey whould finished them off.

The Rosie let out a thuderus roar raised its rivet gun and began to fire, cherry red rivets sizzled through the air and struck the sister armor, most of them bouncing off without causing any damage, Nicholas followed the big daddy's example and began to fire his tommy gun. The big sisters reflexes were impressive; she ducked, took cover and made incredibly high jumps but she didn't attack. This went on for a couple of minutes until the sister made a huge leap and fell between her surprised atttackers.

The sister was having fun, she always liked to let her prey think they had a chance before she crushed them and these two were putting up quite a spectacle, but eventually she decided she had had enough, as she fell between both of her preys she summoned he telekinesis plasmid and used it to push her two opponent's separating them "_divide and conquer"_she thought. The hulking big daddy flew for a couple of meters and fell over a bunch of tables and corpses while the odd looking splicer was sent crashing against one of the glass walls that separated them from the ocean, it was out cold. She then directed her attention to the Rosie that had begun to recover. She readied her needle and lunged herself, the sharp object pierced right through the metal man's armor, leaving a deep wound in its chest, but before the sister could jump away from the beast the tin daddy grabbed her hand and with all its might hurled her to the wall behind him, she hit the concrete wall with full force leaving a small crater in it and some dents in her oxygen tank, she got up her vision blurred by the force of the impact, "_ok play time is over"_she thought and with that fire began to form itself and dance around her hands.

When Nicholas recover his consciousness he felt that the hall was a lot warmer and he could see flashes of light from his closed eyelids along the sounds of a raging battle, when he finally opened them he saw a ball of fire screaming as it dashed towards him, he successfully dodged it and stood up gun raised, he was surprised by what he saw. The Rosie was running around, roaring and screaming in fury while it was on fire, trying to aim at their common enemy with his rivet gun, but she was way too fast and had maneged to evade most of the attacks, it was time to change the course of the battle if they wanted to make it alive out of this situation. he took out his revolver and took aim at the sister.

The big sister had all of her attention placed on the now burning Rosie as she continued to hurl fire balls at him while dodging its rivets, she made a great leap, planning to land on the stage of the hall where she would throw more of her fiery rage at the big daddy, but just as she began to descend two slugs from the funny looking splicer's revolver connected with her armored head, making her lose her balance in mid-air. The big daddy saw his opportunity it grabbed one of its proximity mines and hurled it at where it thought its opponent would fall; the resulting explosion sent the big sister crashing into one of the stage walls.

Nicholas saw this as a chance to turn the tables, he ran towards the fallen sister shooting at her with his revolver while the Rosie cooled his rivet gun, a few seconds later he was on her emptying his tommy gun on her porthole trying to pierce the armor, there was a cracking noise coming from the helmet, it was giving away, but before Nicholas had any time to celebrate the needle on the sister's right hand slashed at him, cutting his chest and forcing him off the stage because of the force of the blow.

The big sister's fury was palpable now; it surrounded her like a dark aura, oxygen escaping from her now pierced tank, and through her cracked helmet. She raised her needle and aimed at the big daddy's head. The Rosie was still cooling down it's rive gun when she lunged at him once more, he tried blocking the incoming attack with its hand, but the needle pierced right through it and continued its trajectory right though his helmet, the big daddy tried to fight back but the sister's strength matched his own. The big sister pushed her needle in thought the porthole in the daddy's helmet until it came out though the other side, the tin giant fell on its side as the sister extracted her needle, the meal behemoth's portholes then began to fade, it was dead.

Nicholas stared at this scene, helpless, there was nothing he could do as his ally fell, he got that awful felling of being powerless, just like in his dream but it quickly dissipated when the sisters red porthole began to shine its hellish light on him, he was all alone now.


	5. On the run

**Chapter 5 On the run.**

"oh shit oh shit ohh ¡SHIIIT!" he screamed as he ran, Nicholas didn't even bother to look back; he knew it was still behind him chasing him. He had managed to escape from the hall after the big daddy died but that seem to have pissed her off even more and now she was chasing him all over the streets of Rapture splicers ran out of the way when they heard the sisters screech behind him.

He had to stop, even though he was a good runner after surviving in the underwater hell, he had his limits, he had been sprinting for the last ten minutes and he couldn't go on, he place a hand on his chest because he felt like he was going to blow up from the effort, that's when he felt the blood. Nicholas looked at the wound it was a large cut that started on the middle of his chest and went all the way to his right shoulder.

He was about to take out one of his med-packs when he heard a slam coming from behind him, he looked over his shoulder only to confirm his fears, the sister was looking right at him, adrenaline flooded his system as he resumed his escape, healing would have to wait because if he didn't make it out of this there would be nothing left to heal. He kept running for about 4 more minutes through the streets of paupers drop, all his attempts to stop and rest where cut short when the hellish light of the big sisters porthole began to cast a shadow over him. He was about to give up when all of the sudden he saw a metal doorway; if he could make it there he could close it behind him leaving the big sister behind and ending the persecution.

He is fast, she gave him that, the sister was surprised that the splicer had managed to outrun her for so long, but this just made the hunt even more exiting for her, it made her feel alive running after her helpless preys although there was something off about this splicer, he didn't have any physical alterations unlike the others and it also seemed to be more cunning. "_It doesn't matter_" she thought "_it must have ADAM like all of the others_". The sister then made a huge leap from the building she was running on and fell on the streets just in time to see her target close a door behind him "jajaja _ohh no, ¡that won't save you!"._

Nicholas was safe, or so he thought, he had left the semi mechanical monster behind the metal door, "ohh yeah try getting me now, ¡ Bitch!" he turned around and began scanning the place he was in now only to find that he had trapped himself in a dead end.

"¡aww fuck!" He headed for the metal door once more only to be pushed back as a huge dent was made on the solid steel; he fell flat on his back a few feet away from the door the air had been knocked out of him. He tried getting back up, but just as then the huge metal door flew right above him, she had torn the door of its hinges and was already closing on him.

It had cost her a lot but finally she had managed to corner her prey, not that she was ever going to lose to a simple splicer, after all she had and inhuman stamina and strength that ADAM had granted her making her the ultimate predator in this underwater dystopia. She then began to approach the wounded splicer needle raised, the splicer lifted his revolver and aimed at her, it almost made her want to laugh there was nothing this creature could do against her.

Nicholas could hear the sister chuckle at the sight of him and his revolver, the revolver could never pierce the monsters hide, but he was aware of that so before the sister had time to get any closer he shifted his aim from her to the pipes that ran through the room's celling. He was expecting steam or pressurized water to come out, but instead there was a flash of light as a huge jet of flames came bursting from the pierced pipe and fell right on the unaware sister.

Nicholas mind was a complete mess and the sisters screeches of pain weren't helping him to organize his thoughts, he stood up he had gained some time, but the exit was still blocked by the burning sister. Despair began to overwhelm him, "_might as well give up he thought, at least I put up quite fight!" _he thought, in all his years in rapture he had never felt so much emptiness in his being, "what was he fighting for he thought, he had no family, his friends were dead or spliced, ¿why was he struggling so much?". Nicholas was about to succumb to his sudden depression when he spotted it, it was a red hypo, clenched in the hands of a rotten corpse, it was a plasmid!. He grabbed the hypo, ¿was he going to betray his oath and splice? Memories flooded his mind, his father, the war, his hate for ADAM but before he could think anything else his instincts kicked in and he jammed the needle in his wrist letting the power of the plasmid wash through his system for the first time.


	6. A broken Oath

**Hello fellow readers (if there are any), here is the new chapter for the story, the confrontation of our protagonist against the big sister, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ohhh and before I forget, I don't own bioshock, this is just a friendly fan fiction with the only purpose of entertaining both you and me, please review, all critics and help will be welcomed. **

**Chapter 6 A broken Oath.**

"**SCHREEEEEEEEARRRR**"

The Big sister kept screaming as the hot jet of fire roared over her the pain and heat was unbearable. Her armors metal plating's had begun to overheat, making them merge with her skin. Finally after a painful eternity the flames coming from the pipelines in the celling began to die out until they completely stopped their torment on the sister.

Her pain quickly dissipated thanks to her regenerating abilities, only to be replaced by anger and a terrifying blood-lust. The splicer would pay, she would make sure his death would be as painful and slow as possible, but just as she was thinking in how she was going to deal with her foe, another scream interrupted her but this scream wasn't hers.

"¡ahhhh…AHHHHH…NGHAAAAA!"

The sister looked up as the last flames on her suit died out and was shocked at what she witnessed, there a few feet away from her was her opponent, he was on his knees and was screaming as he let an empty syringe fall on the wooden floor, she stood up and was preparing to lunge at him when a sudden flash of light forced her to cover her eyes.

Nicholas had seen people splice with various kinds of plasmids before, he knew it hurt but he never thought that the pain would be so intense, his hand began to shake as he dropped the hypo and fell to his knees, he could feel the genetic altering substance pressing into his bloodstream like hot lead he was about to pass out when his body emitted a bright flash of light, no not light, it was electricity.

It flew out uncontrollably from his whole body, he concentrated trying to restrain his new power, the electric bolts began to disappear, fading into his body. He stood up and looked at his attacker, he had almost forgotten about her but he wasn't afraid anymore, "I'm done running, you wanted me well here I am" he brawled, his fear had been washed away by his sudden feeling of power, he felt like nothing could stop him anymore, not even an enraged Big sister.

The sister was in awe she had never seen some one react in that manner to a plasmid, not even her and the other Big sisters had put up such a spectacle when they were spliced with incinerate or any other plasmid. She knew that the tables had changed; she didn't have all the odds on her side any more.

The sister attacked first, she sprinted toward Nicholas, needle at ready, but was thrown back by a huge current of electricity from the boy's left hand, the current was so strong that it almost made her pass out as waves of electricity coursed thought her body, the sister was barely able to raise her and throw fireballs at her attacker, forcing him to take cover and interrupting the electric stream on the sister.

Nicholas barrel rolled as the fire balls roared past him and was about to continue his electric assault on the sister but just as he rose to his feet, he felt a strong force starting to build around him, she was using telekinesis!. "¡FUCK!" he yelled as the strong force sent him flying toward the sister's wicked needle, the steel penetrated his right hand as he tried blocking the thing from reaching his chest, but the sister kept pushing her weapon into him, Nicholas driven by instinct placed his left hand on the sisters helmet and summoned all his new found power, the resulting electric charge rushed through both of their bodies before knocking them back.

Her vision was fuzzy, all her body felt like it had been passed through a meat grinder, the electricity had almost knocked her out as she hit one of the room walls, she could barely make out the silhouette of the boy standing in front of her, "_how can he be still alive, why is he ALIVE?_" the sister was confused, ¿how could this boy resist as much as her?, she was spliced to the gut while he was no more than a normal human who had just splice for the first time. Her confusion turned into a blinding fury "_no no, NO. No human will defeat me, ¡not even if he carries a whole arsenal of plasmids!" she thought._

His right hand was a complete mess; it had a gaping hole though which he could see though, but it didn't matter now he would heal after he was done with _her_. He felt no pain, he just felt furious and encouraged a sensation that he had not felt in his previous year as a survivor probably not even in his life. Nicholas raised his left hand and let lose a gigantic lightning bolt from his fingertips, but just as the powerful electric charge left his hand, the sister raised her hand and responded with a barrage of fire, the two elements struck in midair and exploded.

The blast shook the entire building and the floor the two opponents were on gave away, forcing the two into the newly created gap, Nicholas was the first one to hit the floor, he fell on his side and rolled himself onto his back, just in time to see the figure of the Big sister fall on him knocking the air out of his lungs, then there was only darkness for both of them.


	7. Confusing feelings

**Hello again, I'm sorry for not updating the story in the past few days, but the school has been throwing me a lot of homework and I have to study for some upcoming exams, but I'm going to try to keep updating the story as much as I can, If I have to stop for any reason I'll tell you and one more thing i don't know if i should write a romance between the big sister and our dear protagonist, but i think he has been through so much that i personally believe we should give him someone to hold to.**

**Now where were we? Oh yeah, I don't own bioshock, this is just a friendly fan-fic with entertainment purposes only. Please if you enjoyed it review and don't forget to follow all help is welcomed.**

**Chapter 7 Confusing feelings.**

What had happened? Her thoughts were confusing, she remembered a fight against two and then a persecution that ended in another fight and a lot of pain, but she couldn't remember anything else, everything was so confusing, her head was spinning in a never ending void, she felt defeated, scared and alone. When all of the sudden she began to feel a warm feeling sweeping through her body, it was like she had been covered under a protective blanket, she didn't feel alone or scared anymore, the dark void now stood still and for the first time in years the Big sister began to feel happiness, real happiness, not the sadistic one she felt when she extracted ADAM from her screaming victims.

All her thoughts stopped when she began to hear a faint sound in the background of her unconscious mind, it was a steady yet weak rhythm, she recognized it, it was a heartbeat but it wasn't hers, she began to drift back to reality only to find herself over some kind of mattress, but as her senses kept coming back she realized it was not a mattress she had been laying on, it was the odd looking splicer!

She jumped to her feet, fully awake now, she had been unconsciously sleeping over her enemy, the same one that she had been fighting in a death match god knows how long ago, "_how…..how did this happen_?!" she thought to herself, and the memories came rushing back, the fallen tin man, the blood, the chase through the streets of the dying city, the fire, the splicing of her opponent, the fight and finally, the explosion and the free fall.

The big sister porthole began to turn into a hellish red, she was angry, this spliced had dared to confront her and it had to pay, she raised her needle and began approaching her still unconscious foe, but before she could do anything else, the warm sensation that had flowed through her began to take over once more, dampening her anger but this time the feeling was followed by a smell, it was strong yet very pleasant and it was coming from the splicer. She got closer, she hadn't really looked at it since they fought, all she knew is that there was something off about this one, he had no ADAM induced tumor sprouting from his body, he didn't have such a pale skin unlike the other inhabitants of the underwater city and he was young, probably her age, around 17 or 19 and had a height that matched her own.

The sister cocked her head to one side as she stared at her fallen attacker; she hadn't seen someone her age apart from the other Big sisters, most of the youth of rapture had perished or mutated since the civil war, but somehow this young man had managed to survive. The sister's trance was broken when a red liquid began to trickle from the human's chest, it was blood and it was oozing from a big gash that slid across the young man's chest, that's when the sister noted the other wounds, his right hand rendered useless after her needle had pierced it, many cuts and bruises cover his body and his heartbeat which she could still hear, even after getting of his chest, was getting weaker, the boy was going to die.

"_I have to do something!_ "The thought raced across her mind, "he_is going to die otherwise!"_ but then a realization hit the young woman "_why do I even care in the first place! He tried to kill me, I should finish him off!_" but she couldn't bring herself to attack the young man. "ARRRGGHHHH" the scream coming from the frustrated sister echoed through the entire building, one part of her told her to kill while the other told her to help him. The sister sat, holding her legs to her chest facing the body of the fallen human, she was so confused. The feeling inside her began to grow, making her stomach feel funny, she could feel her face blushing under her helmet, "_what is wrong with me?"_She thought. After what had seemed like an eternity the big sister began to slowly rise to her feet and approach the unconscious body of the dying man, in silence.

* * *

Nicholas woke up startled by his last memories, he tried standing up only to find that his arm was attached to a med-kit's needle "_how did I get here_" he remembered falling from the celling but as far as he knew, he was mortally wounded and a Big sister had been trying to kill him, he detached the medi-kit from his wrist, the substance had already patched him up "_well, good as new_" he thought, his right hand had regenerated completely and there were just a few traces from the wound on his chest.

"_splash_"

The sudden noise too the still confused boy by surprise, he took a step back scared at what might be lurking in the shadows that filled the room.

"I have to get out of here" he said out loud, trying to wash away the fear that was slowly stretching across his body. He picked up the remnants of the Med-kit, his only belonging at the moment and began his search for a way out.

As he walked further into the depths of the building everything became darker for some reason the whole power grid had collapsed, leaving the place in an enveloping void which seems as if it wanted to consume him. He decided that giving into fear was not going to help him get out of this one.

He began to review the past events to keep his head off the growing darkness "where did the Big sister go?" he asked himself, he had seen her falling on top of him when their battle ground had given in, "why didn't she kill me? Not that I'm not grateful for it, but she had the opportunity why not go for the kill?", Nicholas was so lost in his thoughts that he tripped and fell over, the impact made his hands light up with electricity, the light quickly revealed his surroundings, he was in some kind of hospital, there were left overs of what had once been medical equipment and beds littering the floor and humanoid figures were retreating back into the darkness, stunned by the newly created light. Nicholas did not pay attention to them, he was shocked, he had forgotten about his newly spliced power and the oath he had broken, after all it had been so fast, he was not really thinking when he jammed the plasmid in his system.

The creatures from the shadows began to whisper to themselves;

"ughhhh my eyes!" said one of the as it climbed though the celling.

"Shut up!" snapped on of them "you will alert him from our presence!"

"Boss, what is wrong that fish's arms? Why are they glowing so much?" asked another splicer that came crawling down the wall, as he gripped his hooks tightly.

"¡He is spliced you idiot!, haven't you seen anyone use electro bolt before?" hissed the boss back at his hunting partner.

"Well yeah, but… he seems different" replied the splicer as he silently descended back to the floor.

"There is nothing different about it, he only has ADAM! Now quit whining and follow him!" the chief splicer whispered, he hated to admit it but the his stupid partner was right, the fishy seemed to have some upgraded kind of plasmid, because had never seen such bright sparks of lightning coming from anyone who used electro bolt, not even from the ones that had spliced with electro bolt 3 during the war but it was carrying ADAM and that was all that mattered, he was willing to die to taste the god forsaken substance once more. Besides they were three against one, the odds were on their side.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh suspense people! What will happen now? Well that's for chapter 8 which I'll try to upload real soon, but before you go don't forget to leave your review! Please, all help is welcomed and please tell me if Nicholas should form a romantic relationship with the Big sister whose name is yet to be revealed!**


	8. Darkness

**Hello fellow readers, as i said last time i was thinking about giving our protagonist a possible romance with the Big sister and I asked if you liked the idea but no one responded. That is until yesterday that Mr ****Riggnorok**** answered me and encouraged me to develop a relationship between both characters but don't worry that doesn't mean I'm going to start getting out of the original Bioshock lore, in fact I've been studying the wiki for new resources for the novel, so once again thank you all and especially you Mr ****Riggnorok**** for reviewing the story.**

**Am I forgetting something?... ohh yeah. I don't own Bioshock or anything from the franchise, this is only a friendly fan-fic with entertainment purposes only, I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE don't forget to review, your opinion is very important to me and all critics are welcomed.**

**Chapter 8 Darkness.**

They were there, Nicholas could hear them, but he couldn't get himself to move he was still in a state of awe and shock by his new found powers, that until they attacked. Something flew out of the dark hallway and passed by his side, this made the boy snap out of his trance and focus on the situation just as another hook was lunged at him slashing his arm.

"GET HIM!" screamed the commanding splicer, as he rushed to his prey.

Nicholas instinctively reached for his revolver, only for his hand to grasp empty air, "Damn" he said to himself, he had left the weapon in the hall along with all of his other belongings, that is except for one that was still inside his pocket, the EVE hypo. He felt defenseless without his weapon, "well this will have to do" he said as he raised his arm and canalized the electric plasmids power to his fingertips.

The lightning that cut the darkness of the hallway got one of the incoming splicers making the creature twist and convulse in pain.

"COME ON YOU FOOL ITS NOT TIME TO SLEEP!" shouted one of its companions as the struck splicer, fell from the celling like a dead spider, it was dead. This surprised the head splicer, he had been hit with electro bolt several times, he knew it hurt like hell but it would never be able to kill you unless you were covered in water. The creatures thought were cut short when a second bolt rushed past him, temporarily blinding him.

Nicholas saw as a second one of the creatures fell from the celling shaking as the electric energy flowed through its body, he smiled, who needs weapons when you have this kind of power.

He charged a third bolt and hurled it at where he thought the third and last of his attacker was now only for the electrical attack to hit an empty wall. "_What the hell_" thought Nicholas as he increased the flow of energy on his arms to reveal that the hallway was now empty, as far as he knew there had been three of the wall climbing splicers, "_Must have run away_" he thought, but just as he lowered his arms a hand pierced though one of the hallways rotten walls and grabbed the boys shirt and retracted slamming him several times before letting him go.

Nicholas stumbled back; the brutal attack had disoriented him and almost made him lose his balance but before he could recover, a metal hook raced past him forcing him to evade it. He got to his feet, "OK, YOU ASKED FOR IT FUCKER!" roared the boy as he tried to summon his plasmid's powers only to see the electricity in his hands flicker and began lose strength "well fuck" he said as the darkness began to engulf him once more.

The splicer felt victorious, as he ran behind his opponent in the darkness of the decayed hospital, he was going to enjoy skinning this fish, as it had caused him a lot of trouble to catch. He let out a maniacal laugh when he saw the boy stumble in the darkness of the hall, the splicer lunged and grabbed one of his victims arms which he was forced to let go when a fist struck his deformed face, "THERE IS NO NEED TO BE SO RUDE!" he screamed, he felt the rage building inside his insane mind "_maybe I'll bring the others to play_" it thought as it leaped back into the celling, "_it will sure make this a lot quicker_".

* * *

Nicholas ran through the hospital trying to lose the splicer, he had no guns and for some reason his plasmid was not responding his summoning's he felt helpless but an image raced across his mind, "_the hypo_!" he thought as he kept running, he didn't know much about plasmids but he had seen people use EVE hypos to recharge their genetic powers back. His hand immediately grasped the hypo from and took it out of his pocket, the boy took a quick glimpse at it before injecting it in his left wrist, it had already been used and only half of the blue liquid was left inside, only half of the remaining liquid entered his system, he knew it wasn't much but he had plans for the remaining substance.

A piercing scream echoed through the entire building, only to be answered by similar ones.

"Well he's brought friends" chuckled Nicholas as his arms began to regain their previous glow and small lightings began to form around his fingertips, making his previously lost self-confidence return to him.

The hallway finally ended and Nicholas found himself in a large medical pavilion, the lights here were barely working as they continually flickered on and off, making the scene seem a lot more disturbing. Various wall crawling splicers began to come out of every gap in the ceiling and walls, Nicholas counted them, there were over twelve crazed addicts staring directly at him as if expecting orders.

"HE'S INJECTED THE ADAM!" yelled one of them as it saw the almost depleted hypo clutched in the boy's hand.

"LETS TEARS HIM OPEN THEN I BET WE CAN STILL GET SOMETHING OUT HIM!" proposed another one of the splicers as it tried to lunge at him, only to be grabbed by a large hand and be thrown into a nearby wall.

Nicholas stared at the large creature which had harmed one of its own kind, it towed over most of them and it didn't take him long to recognize him as the leader of the group.

"**C'mon boy, what are ya gonna do, we outnumber you, just give us the hypo and I swear will wake your death a quick one**" the leader took as step forward only to be stopped by one of his subordinates.

"Wait boss!, the lad is using a plasmid!" shouted the splicer that had been chasing him.

"**Toasty, I'm anything but blind!" **the splicer felt offended by the nickname hi boss had given him, but he had forgotten his real name a long time ago, lost in his crazed mind **"besides its only electro bolt, its harmless" **the leader said these last word while he looked at boy, trying to lower his moral. But Toasty knew better, he had seen two of his partners pass away to the electric power from the boy's hands and yet he did nothing to stop his boss from lunging at the boy once more.

Adrenaline quickly pumped into Nicholas system as he saw the large splicer leap at him, he barrel rolled out of the splicers pounce and charged his attack. The resulting lightning that shot out of his hands connected with the splicers body and sent it flying across the room, the creature's corpse crashed into one of the pavilions walls bursting one of the pipes that ran through it and water began to rush out of it, forming small puddles across the room.

The spider like splicers, let out deafening screeches as they saw their boss fall to the hands of a single human, the pack was enraged and out of control but before they could take their revenge, Nicholas threw the hypo at them.

The smell of ADAM quickly took over them, one of the splicers threw himself over the small blue puddle not caring at the broken glass that pierced its hand and legs, but was quickly shoved out of the way by one of his former companions, hooks slashed the air as the addicts tried to get to the substance killing some of their own kin in the process.

"No No NO, stop you idiots, he is escaping, the human is escaping!…..HE HAS MORE ADAM!" the remaining eight splicers reacted, leaving behind the mangled corpses of their companions.

* * *

Nicholas knew that that distraction was not much, but he had expected it to buy him more time. He was now back into the streets of Rapture and he could hear his crazed hunters running behind him. A metal hook flew past him, slashing another part of his shirt "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT FUCKERS!" he taunted them "I CAN DO THIS AL…" his words were cut when a piercing pain filled his back, one of the bastard had hit gotten him!

Nicholas didn't stop running though, he clutched the metal object and pulled it out, blood cover his hand, but it wasn't much he didn't mid it his mind was focused on the building up ahead, it was his home. If he could get to it he would be able to use the weapons his father had kept in their apartment.

He prepared himself, if he wanted to get inside he would have to burst through the building's wooden door, but just as he was slam into it, a sharp pain forced his feet to give away, making him fall a few feet away from his objective.

Toasty smiled as he saw their prey fall by the metal hook he had lunged at its leg. It had coasted them a lot but now the little fishy laid wounded in front of them, he could already taste the ADAM.

"C'mon boys he is all yours, make the old boss proud!" said the smiling splicer as they all rushed towards their fallen opponent

"SKIN THE BASTARD!" screamed one of his comrades in response.

"I'LL MAKE A THROPHY OUT OF YOU LITTE FISHY" said another

"LEAVE ME HIS HEAD, LEAVE ME HIS HEAD!" said the splicer that was leading the charge "YOU KNOW H…"

"**SCHREEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIRRRR"**

All the attackers immediately froze, before they could reach Nicholas, the piercing screech of a bigger threat still echoed in their minds.

"**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIRCHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Everything was still, none of the splicers dared to move, they all related those nightmarish screams to hell on earth, but nothing happened.

"THE HORMONAL BITCH IS GONE!" claimed one of the demented addicts and took a step towards Nicholas "LETS CUT HIM OPEN ALREA….

The splicers shouts were never finished as an armored figure fell over him, slamming his now dead body in the ground, the spider splicers mutants retreated and looked into the hellish porthole of the Big sister that now stood between them and their prey.

The Big sister, let out another ear shattering screech, she didn't know why, but she was not going to let any of those monsters near the boy. Before any of them had any time to react, the sister grabbed the mangled body of the splicer she had landed on, and hurled it and one of the creatures. This made the others react; they all jumped to various walls and to the celling.

Hooks began to rain on the sister from all directions, most of them bounced off her now wasted armor, but some of them managed to cut into the soft flesh of the sisters uncovered parts causing her to scream in pain. "_Im not going down so easily" _she thought, and released a barrage of fire at her attackers, the fire licked at three of the splicers flesh, forcing them to the ground in a desperate attempt to put out the flames, the sister took this to her advantage and crushed their burning bodies with her metal boots leaving three smothering pulps of flesh were the splicers bodies once were.

She felt a hook slam into her oxygen tank; this made the sister turn to face her attacker with an incredible speed. The surprised splicer felt an invisible force form around him and drag him towards, the sisters raised needle.

In a desperate attempt to free his brother, one of the two remaining monsters lunged at her, but before it could reach her a giant piece of rubble slammed right into his face, crushing his skull and killing him in midair.

The sister pulled her needle out of the body of the now dead splicer, she felt victorious, rage and power flooded her system, she had killed seven spider splicers almost effortlessly. That's when it struck her, when she had come to the aid of the boy; there had been eight splicers, not seven. Before the sister could turn around and search for the missing opponent a sharp pain pierced her body, she had been back stabbed by the coward, blood tricked down her shoulders, chest and back and everything began to fade.

Toasty couldn't hold back a maniacal laugh when the sister hit the floor, he had outsmarted the top predators in Rapture!, he pulled his hook out of the fallen sister and was preparing to deal the killing blow when he felt a presence behind him, he turned around and was greeted by an electric bolt right in the face, he fell a few feet away, unconscious.

Nicholas now stood beside the sister, they were the only living beings that left in the street, he finally stood up and headed for his building, leaving the bleeding body of the sister now, but stopped halfway, he felt guilty leaving the wounded sister to die in the streets of the city, after all she had cured him and spared his life, but she had also tried to kill him and she was the reason he had been forced to splice, Although, splicing had actually saved his life a lot of in a short amount of time. Nicholas was very confused.

"please let this be the right choice" he said, he slowly limped his way towards the wounded sister, with a lot of effort he managed to lift her armored body, which to his surprise was a lot lighter that what he originally thought and carried her into the building.

* * *

**Well that was longer than what I planned but its ok, please review and rate favorite, now see you in the next chapter!.**


	9. The Meeting

**Hello fellow readers I am glad to be finally getting some feedback out of you people, I also want to publicly thank:**

**Rignnorok: for his awesome comments and because he helped me decide about the relationship with the sister**

**Majora098: for his other awesome review, by the way I read your story man, and it rocks! I hope you can give me some help here.**

**And last but not least there is Tea who is not a user but still took the liberty to comment.**

**Thanks to you guys I'll keep up the story and will always try to update it as daily as possible.**

"**Do I really have to say it again?"**

"**Unless you want to get sued, no"**

"**ughhhhhh ok I'll do it!"**

**I don't own anything from the Bioshock franchise; this is only a friendly fan-fic with entertainment purposes only, please review, all hell and critics are welcomed.**

**Chapter 9 The Meeting.**

"BLAM"

There was a very hard bang on the old wooden door.

"BLAM….CRACK"

The force of the second strike began to tear the rotten wood out of the hinges.

"BLAM!...SLAM!"

With that third and last blow the door gave away, revealing two figures at the other side. Nicholas took a closer look at the dark entrance of the building, everything was dark but he could still manage to make out the shapes of different objects; there was a large staircase that vas divided I two by what seemed like an elevator and there was a desk nearby along with two sofas. He was in the lobby from his old building; Nicholas gently placed the unconscious body of the Big sister on one of the sofas and began to look for a switch of some kind, after a few minutes of stumbling in the dark he was able to find the fuse box and turn the lights back on, but just as he was returning to the Big sister he was startled by a mechanical voice.

"Welcome to the circus of values!"

Said the machine in a clownish sort of way, Nicholas spun and was greeted by the old vending machine that he had just returned to life, at its side was another vending machine with a similar structure but different merchandise, it was an Ammo Bandito ammo supplier.

Nicholas remembered those, they had been installed when the war had just begun by in order to supply the people with bullets at a certain price; it was surprising that most of the still worked though. Nicholas went back to the big sister, he pulled her up and made his way to the elevator, he lived on the 5 floor of the place, and there was no way he was going to drag the sister body all the way up, at least not if he could avoid it, but the elevator didn't answer his call.

When he reached the third floor Nicholas was out of breath, he rested the Sister on the floor as he dropped to the floor, making a huge cloud of dust form around the two. That's when he noticed something, the building even though it seemed abandoned, was in a relatively good condition compared to the others in Rapture only a thick layer of dust covered the walls and floors along with the small puddles that the leaked into the place. "_Weird_" he thought, it seem liked no one had lived here in a long time.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Nicholas when he finally reached the fifth floor, he let go of the body of the sister but his celebration was interrupted when he remembered that he was missing just one thing, his house keys. Ever since he had escaped the house Nicholas had kept a pair of spare keys just in case he wished to return, but he had always kept them in his bag which god knows where it was now.

He got close to the door from his apartment; it was made of reinforced metal. His father had installed it when the war had begun in order to keep out any unwanted visitors, Nicholas was about to head back, when he noticed a familiar object attached to the sister armor, it was his bag! He inspected the contents of the old leather pouch that the sister had kept with her, it had; his trusty revolver, 34 dollars which he had looted from a gang of splicers and the rusted keys.

* * *

The old metal door was hard to open, even with the keys; the hinges hadn't been moved in a long time and had almost gotten stuck, Nicholas peered into the apartment through the small opening he had just created, checking that the were no spliced residents and squeeze himself and the sister in.

Like in the hallway there was almost no light and the whole place smelled like moist, Nicholas stumbled his way into the apartment until he reached his old bedroom, where he lowered the still unconscious big sister on his former bed, it was there that he noticed their wounds; they were both covered in cuts and slashes, Nicholas had two major wounds, one on his right leg and the other one on his back, but they had stopped bleeding already which meant that they weren't too deep. But that wasn't the sister's case; a large gash created by the splicers hook ran across her left shoulder coming extremely close to the neck and descended through her back, it looked serious. Nicholas checked his hands, they were drenched in the sister's dark blood, "I've gotta stop the bleeding" he said to himself in an attempt to snap back into reality.

Big sister had great regenerating abilities so the wound had already begun to close up, but the bleeding made the process slow-down as each stream of blood escaped her weakened body. The boy took a piece of cloth from one of the bed sheets and tried to tie it around the sisters wound, but her armor made it impossible, Nicholas stopped to think, as far as he knew he only had two choices, he could leave her to bleed to death or he could take off her armor and give her wound a proper treatment.

_"_Sight" Nicholas sighted as he began to strip the sister from thearmor_ "Why do I always have to make the tough decisions?" _thought Nicholas.

_"I'd bet she'd kill me if she woke up right now" _the boy thought as he began to detach the metal plates from the sister's suit, he could feel his face blushing "_well that's if the embarrassment doesn't kill me first_" a smiled crossed his face, it sure felt like the shame was going to make him collapse. Finally the heavy chest piece of the armor came off, Nicholas had decided to leave her helmet on, he didn't know what could be behind it and he did not want to find out.

"_Well here comes the worse_" he thought as his hands grabbed one of the zippers that ran across the chest of the suit and pulled it, as the zipper began to lower its self it began to reveal pieces of the sister's skin, Nicholas was amazed it was like he was staring at statue made out of pure marble, sure everyone in Rapture had a pale skin after all their skins had not met suns light in years, but the sister's skin had not met any source of light at all in over 7 years.

The scent that emanated from the her unconscious body was intoxicating, but he couldn't get enough of it, it made him feel funny and made his gut fill like it if it had been stuffed with a bird that tickled his insides.

The scent was so strong that it almost made him forget about the wound, he stopped the zipper above the girl's abdomen and uncovered the sister's left shoulder, before he got the chance to "inspect" the rest of the sister's body Nicholas forced himself to concentrate on stopping the bleeding, he got out of the room and got into the bathroom, praying that the pipelines were still working.

Murky water came out of the open tap at first but after a few seconds it was replaced by clean water, Nicholas washed the piece of cloth returned to the sister, he began to wash the away the blood, he then dried the wound with a the same blanket and covered it with another piece of torn blanket but he felt like it was missing something, he took out his already used med-pack and injected the red cell stimulation into the unconscious Sister's I.V. port that ran along her enormous syringe, he knew that it wasn't necessary because of the sister own regenerating abilities but he at least wanted to return her the favor after all she had saved his life, after almost killing him.

Nicholas left the his old room, and headed to the kitchen he had to find a way to get some light in there,"ja ja!" shouted Nicholas as he uncovered the old apartment's fuse box and after messing with it for a while, he managed to get the electricity back. Only one light bulb was working through and it was the one in the living room.

Nicholas gasped at the sudden scene that had been revealed to him, dried blood covered a great portion of the one of the walls and the carpet was drenched in the same sickening substance, but what impressed the boy the most were the two rotten skeletons that laid in the middle of the mess, they were his parents or at least what was left of them after nine years of being forgotten and left to rott.

* * *

The Sister was slowly returning to reality, she felt weak, dizzy and vulnerable, she tried do get up but her hands couldn't find a stable surface, it was then that she realized that she was lying in a bed, "_how did I get here_?" she thought to herself she was confused, but that confusion was soon replaced by sheer panic when she looked down at herself, she had been stripped from her armor and part of her suit!

"**SCRHEAAAAIIIIIRRRR"**

The sudden scream of the coming from his room brought Nicholas out of his trance, he had bigger problems than those of the past, he was going had to have to calm down a confused Big sister that would probably try to kill him once again.

The sister, was about to let out a second scream when a figure dashed into the room and grabbed her by her helmet.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH…..you'll attract all t…" before the boy could finish the sentence the still surprised sister slammed her fist right in the boy's face, making him loose balance due to the massive force of the punch.

"ughhhh…..thank god you are weakened!" said Nicholas as he grabbed his face "or else you could have ripped my head off!" he said mockingly, but the sister didn't listen to him, instead she was trying to pull the syringe from the med pack out of her wrist, but before she was able to do so, Nicholas grabbed her two hands, being careful not to immobilize her needle, this made the sister freeze in place, she had not felt someone else's skin in a long time, the boys hands were warm and his deep dark eyes forced the sister to relax, she felt safe with him.

"Look I was the one who took your armor off…bu but don't get me wrong, I did it so I could yo… you know cure you" the boy said with a shaky voice as he pointed at her covered wound which had almost fully healed.

"I…I..I helped you because you saved me….. although we tried to kill each other ss..so, why don't we start over?" at that point the sister had already managed to free one of her hands, she reached for her helmet and began to take it off, she wanted to make eye contact with this boy that she trusted, she wanted to know him and wanted him to know her by who she really was, not her armored form.

This stopped Nicholas's speech, he had never seen a Big sister before without her helmet, probably no one in Rapture had ever witnessed such an act. The sister unplugged one of the cables that was still connected to her oxygen tank, forcing the pressurized air out, the sister tugged her left hand away from the frozen boy and raised it to her helmet, being careful not to hurt any of them with the needle.

More pressurized air sizzled out of the suit as the sister lifted the damaged helmet from her head, revealing her face to the world for the first time in years.

She had deep green eyes that reminded Nicholas think about the forests in the surface, her skin was as white as porcelain that was interrupted by a small scar that crossed her right cheek, her lips were slightly pink, she had a small and pointy nose and a smooth dark red hair that reached her shoulders.

"_She is beautiful_!" thought Nicholas.

* * *

**ohhhh yes finally the two characters have been able to meet without tying to kill each other, but what will happen now? well thats for you to find out in the next chapter, PLEASE! review the story, and dont forget to rate it, i feed on the favorites you people give me! or at least my moral does!**


	10. A Forgotten Past

**Hello fellow reader's im glad we meet again in the tenth chapter of tales of a broken city, I never really thought that the story would get a good response from the website, but here I am now (not that im planning to quit, this story is going on whether you like it or not).**

**Before I go on, I want to thank Majora098 for helping me out, giving me ideas for the story and character development, he helped me out of a sort of writers block that had taken over me, but no thanks to him that's over and the story can go on.**

"***Sight*….well let's get this over with!" I don't own anything from the Bioshock franchise, all rights are reserved for 2k games and irrational games, this is just a friendly fan-fic with entertainment purposes only I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE! Don't forget to review, all critics and tips are welcomed!**

**Chapter 10 A Forgotten Past.**

The time that lapsed after the sister took off her helmet, was accompanied by an uncomfortable silence for both of them, Nicholas couldn't help but stare at her even though he knew his face was redder than an angered daddies' porthole. On the other side the sister's previous trust towards the boy was slowly being replaced by both anger and embarrassment she didn't know why she had felt so secure with him to the point of revealing her face.

Nicholas sensed this change of emotion in the big sister's face and tried to reassure her, the last thing he wanted was an enraged sister in a closed space.

"Look, I am as confused as you are, I don't know why you saved me…..or why I saved you!" the sisters neutral look was begging to change, her green eyes were starting to glow a crimson red "ok maybe that wasn't the best idea" thought Nicholas.

"The point is that I'm really thankful….i….don't know why you did it but I just wanted to repay you….b..besides t..those splicers would have shredded me to pieces if…..if it hadn't been because of you a.. an..d" the sister was not looking at him anymore, instead she was fixing her suit, struggling to pull the zipper up with her gloved hands.

"Hey i…I can help you with that!" Nicholas saw his opportunity to approach the sister once more but just as he was going to grab her hand the sister backed away pushing her back into the rear wall and hissed as a violent warning.

Nicholas stood up from the side of his former bed he had been lying on and slowly backed out of room, being sure not to take his gaze off the menacing Sister. This made the sister relax; she began to lower herself onto bed once more and curled herself into a ball, she would have to work out her feelings.

"_Do I really want to protect him?...but why?_" she thought "_why do I want to stay close to him…..is it because he makes me feel **thi**s way?_" she thought as another one of those weird warm sensations swept over her "_I need to think this through….is he really good for me? Or will I have to kill him?_" the big sister looked at the door just in time to see the boy closing it behind him, if she wanted answers she would have to look for them.

* * *

Nicholas stepped away from the door, "what was that all about?!" he said out loud.

**"HISSSSS"**

Another warning from the sister forced the boy to retreat once more, why was the sister so angry at him if she had already saved him two times?!

Nicholas shrugged maybe she just needed to calm down after all this was something completely new for both of them. He headed back into the living room of the apartment and was about to seat on one of the old couches when he noticed the two corpses of his parents and the deteriorated state in which the apartment was on, he had work to do.

Nicholas got to the old bedroom that used to belong to his parents; he needed to use the bed sheets for what he was now planning to do. The old room was probably the most deteriorated part of the apartment, a huge leak had made a hole in the celling, crack and dents from long exposure had crawled their way through the walls and the smell of moist and rotten wood was unbearable but Nicholas didn't care about the state of the old bedroom, he wasn't planning to use it anyway.

He grabbed the old sheets from the king sized bed and pulled them off, they were soaking wet on one side and covered in dust in the other, he was about to leave when something caught his eye, it was row of two shelves of books that used to belong to his dad, Nicholas approached the shelve and read scanned the cover of the books, they were mostly titles such as _guide to the Allin brother's field, principles of electric engineering _and_ industrial engineering. _They were worthless now, but back in the old days before the city's fall into chaos and civil war, they had been his parent's most treasured possessions and now they were the only things that reminded him of them.

* * *

They were both engineers, his mom was from Australia and his father from Morocco, they had met and fallen in love despite their cultural differences and he had sprouted from that love. They became a very recognized couple in their field, receiving many awards and discoveries, until one day they received an unusual invitation. Nicholas was only four at the time Rapture had invited his parents to their underwater life, it was in 1956 that a man that had vanished from the face of the earth, came to their old house in London, his name was Andrew Ryan, and he was seeking aid from his parents in a project, in exchange, he would give them a life free of control, free of state and free of god.

They moved to rapture two days before New Year's Eve, in 1956. He remembered them waiting In the night on the middle of a beach for something.

"Mbarek, this is crazy!" said his mom "we have been tricked, he promised he'd be here an hour ago!...this is probably a hoax!"

"I know a man o trust when I see one" replied his father "and I know that Mr. Andrew Ryan would never lie to us, not after all those photos and blueprints he showed us!"

"Im telling you, the man tricked us! We should go back home this weather will harm Nicholas and…."

"SWOOOOSHHH"

She never got to finish her argument; they all turned towards the source of the noise and found themselves facing an emerging bathysphere a few feet from the coast. The bathysphere's crew helped us in bringing our few belongings into the diving machine, the last thing I remember from that night was the sound of water enveloping the craft as we began our journey towards our new home…..Rapture.

When he finally woke up the bathysphere was already approaching the underwater city, both of his parents were looking out one of the portholes amazed by the marvel that man's power had managed to build.

After they had established in what used to be one of the elite neighborhoods of the underwater city Andrew Ryan informed his parents about their new job, they were tasked with the maintenance and administration on one of the most modern marvels of the technology, Hephaestus the heart of the city! Andrew Ryan said that he had chosen them for their unique skills in the art of engineering and that their contribution to the city would not go unnoticed.

Nicholas returned to reality, he had not reviewed those memories in a long time, sometimes he thought that he had never seen the surface and that he had been born in this hell hole. Nicholas looked at his father's old books and stuffed them onto of the bed sheets he was taking. Time was something he could spare now and a few books would come in handy in order to make his life a little less depressing.

Nicholas placed the books on one of the living room tables, he would read them latter right now he had a duty which he had avoided for long enough. The boy opened one of the bed sheets and placed it besides the rotten remain of his parent's, he almost puked when he grabbed the bony limb of his mother…or was it his father? It was hard to tell after ten years of decay. Nicholas was not grossed out by many things, after living and killing for ten years, he had already gotten used to the gore, but they were his family for god's sake!

Finally after what had seemed like an eternity for Nicholas he was done, both his mother's and father's remains were separated and winded inside the bed sheets. Nicholas had never been a man of faith both because his parents had never taught him any of their two religions and because of the hell he had had to live for ten years, god had no place in Nicholas's mind, only survival and broken memories. So instead of giving them a prayer he showed them his feelings.

He cried, silently sobbing, he let out the tears that he had been retaining for over ten years. And while he looked at the remains of his former parents and cried, memories flashed thought him once more.

Being in charge of one of the most complex and modern power sources in the world meant that Nicholas didn't get to spend much time with his parents so since their arrival to rapture Nicholas basically saw his parents twice a week, they literally lived in Hephaestus until the civil war broke out and they were forced to take refuge in their homes, but Nicholas felt like he was living with two complete strangers and he found himself wishing his old nanny would return Mrs. Grace Holloway.

She was a great star in Rapture, and was also a close friend to him and his family that's why she offered to take care of him, but he lost all contact with her when the war began, the last he ever heard of her was that she had been working for the Rapture family.

Nicholas dragged the bodies of his parents down to the stone floor of the building's lobby, it had been hard, but his determination had kept him going, he was going to finally give his parent's remains eternal rest, Nicholas laid the bodies in the middle of the reception and placed a few pieces of wood from old furniture of the lobby over them. He then took out a box of matches that he had managed to scavenge from his old apartment and set fire to the old bed sheets.

Seeing the fire dance around the burning bodies of his parents made the boys mind display yet another flash of memories from his past that almost made him collapse.

When the war began to escalate most people stayed home, fearing that one of those ADAM addicts would come to get them but sometimes Nicholas managed to sneak out of the house. It was in one of these escapes that he met his first and only friends in the now crumbling city, he found them playing in the lobby with a small fire truck.

"Hello?" asked the young Nicholas shyly "can I play with you too?"

The two kids looked at him; they were surprised to see another one of them.

"w..well I suppose" said the boy, a little big shorter than Nicholas "yo…you are not one of those crazy people that run outside are you?" asked the boy while he eyed his new companion.

"Well do I look like one?" Nicholas asked back.

"No….i didn't mean t.." the boy began to stammer but was but off by the girl that was playing with him.

"Look, my name is Aisha, he is Anthony and yes you can play with us, but don't yell or anything or you will alert our parents" the girl stepped back.

Nicholas was impressed by the girls for of handling the situation, she didn't seem like an eight year old. He eyed the couple, Anthony was really thin, he had raven black hair and used a pair of glasses that seem too big for him. Aisha was tall, she passed Anthony and almost reached Nicholas, she was also thin, and had a long black hair which highlighted her deep green eyes, and like all of them her skin was sickly pale.

"So are you guy's brothers or what?" asked Nicholas, this caused both of his new companions to laugh

"No, no we are just good friends" answered Anthony while he readjusted his glasses which continually slipped off his face.

Friend, the term seemed so odd for Nicholas, he had never really had any friends, nor in the surface nor in the underwater city, had he never been able to socialize completely because his parents were always moving around.

"Ok, are you two done chatting? Can we now return to our games?" questioned Aisha impatiently.

"Yeah sure, what were you guys playing anyway?" answered Nicholas.

"Well we were pretending to be firefighters but now that we are three, we could play tag or hide and seek" proposed Anthony.

"And how do you play tag exactly" asked Nicholas who had never been able to play with friends in this way.

"well like this you dummy" said Aisha as she shoved her hand into Nicholas's chest "TAG YOU'RE IT!" she declared and with that Anthony and Aisha ran away, Nicholas running after them not really knowing why.

They saw themselves many more times after that and none of their parents ever found out. As the conflicts escalated and grew into a full civil war so did their friendship.

Nicholas was snapped back into reality when the last of the fires had burned out, it was done, he had given his parents eternal rest after ten years of running away from the past nightmares. He stood up from the floor and headed back to the apartment, he felt like if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders, he feeled free.

* * *

As Nicholas approached the apartment he tripped into a metal piece that caught his attention, it looked like some sort of shoulder piece and it had and odd symbol imprinted in it which looked like a capital I, Nicholas recognized it as iota, the ninth letter in the Greek alphabet. His ears were then able to get a glimpse of a noise coming from the apartment.

"_Clank clank scrape"_

It sounded like metal rubbing against metal and concrete; Nicholas slowly approached his apartment trying to find the source of the noise, he held his revolver at ready.

"Clank scrape scrape"

There it was again and it was definitely coming from his apartment. Nicholas entered the his old home and began to search for the source of the noise but instead something else caught his attention, an eerie red glow was coming from his room, the room from where he had left the upset Big sister.

Nicholas the realized something, the big sister had been observing him while he burned his parents remains and dropped the piece of armor that he now held when she headed back into the apartment! But before Nicholas could finish his reasoning, another sound coming from his former room made him react.

He quickly opened the door of his old room and entered, his revolver at ready, only to find nothing in it, there was no Big Sister! Nicholas began to wonder were the metal girl had gone to when a piece of the roof fell in his line of sight, forcing him to look up, and there stuck to the ceiling like one of the spider splicers was the Big Sister, with her almost complete armor on.

Before the boy could react the sister lunged at him, "_This is it_" thought Nicholas as he waited for the cold metal from the needle to pierce his chest, but it never happened, instead the sister passed over him, and landed behind him, he tried to turn around but before he could face the red porthole the sister snatched her missing piece of armor and shoved Nicholas aside.

Nicholas got back to his feet and ran behind her, but the sister was too fast and before Nicholas could make it to the staircase she had already leaped off and fallen in the lobby. But before the sister could make her escape the boy yelled at her.

"WAIT! IOTA WAIT! DINT GO!" but it was too late, the sister simply looked over her shoulder and sprinted out of the lobby.

Nicholas was alone, once more, abandoned to lead with his memories and past.


	11. Revelations

**Hello people….yeah it's not the same. Hello fellow readers! There we go! I wanted to thank you all again (whoever is reading this) for encouraging me to continue this story, most of all to Majora098's reviews and tips, they have really helped me improve the character development and plot.**

**I also wanted to state that this going to continue as a lore friendly story, by which I mean, nothing that I don't read in the Bioshock wiki or see in the game will be included, except for the character development, no one ever said what happened to Grace Holloway and Stanley Poole after the end of the game and the DLC besides I think that big sisters might me capable of love, even if they are naturally coldblooded murderers.**

**I don't own anything from the Bioshock franchise; those merits go to 2k games and irrational games. This is just a friendly fan-fic with entertainment purposes only and too all of those who read this PEASE don't forget to review, all critics are welcomed!**

**Chapter 11 Revelations.**

The constant dripping from the a nearby leak was the only thing that kept him awake in the dark room, the only light source was the one coming from the other buildings through the ocean window. Nicholas was sitting on the couch from his old living room, he felt…lonely.

After the sister's run away Nicholas had climbed back to his old apartment, but as he did so an overwhelming sensation covered him making him feel like if a void had settled in his gut, he felt desperate, helpless and so very lonely.

When he returned to the apartment he decide that the best thing was to focus on something else, he needed to find something to do.

"_I have to find mi dad's old armory_" he thought as he began to search the house, but it wasn't helping, every single thing in that apartment brought him back memories which he had for so long tried to repress. Finally he managed to find a secret compartment in one of the hallways walls, the metal door had rusted making the small hideout lose its discreetness over the old plaster wall, Nicholas opened it, and smiled finally something good in this horrible day!

The hidden compartment contained various weapons with their respective ammo boxes, there were two tommy guns, a shotgun, some makeshift grenades and two boxes which contained a revolver each, he took the shotgun but the he noticed that small arms weapons was missing.

Nicholas sudden happiness was quickly replaced by concern. Had somebody else entered the house? And why had they only taken the revolver? But then a realization struck him.

"_No_" thought Nicholas "_it's not missing_" the boy reached for his revolver, it was just as the one inside the other box and it fitted perfectly in the empty box, Nicholas retreated, shocked by his discovery. All this time he had been carrying the weapon that he had used kill his father!

Nicholas fell on the couch devastated by the new revelation; he still had the shogun clutched in his hand, the previous feelings were starting to return as he began to fall into depression.

"_Why….why did she have leave_?" he thought, he missed the Big Sister, even if she mean a great threat, she also meant company, something which he hadn't had for years and that he craved for.

Nicholas looked at the shotgun; the steel barrel of the weapon reflected the small amount of light that entered the living room it was as if it was trying to get his attention. It was tempting, if he aimed right under his chin and pulled the trigger, maybe, just maybe everything would finally end, he could be able to rest and escape this hell hole.

"**BROOUUUWNRRRR**"

Nicholas's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rumbling noise, the boy tried to search for the source of the sound in the apartment but found nothing.

"**BROOOOOUUUUUUUUWNRRRR"**

This time the noise was much louder, and it sent vibrations though all Rapture, Nicholas's attention was caught by movement, but it was coming from outside the apartment, from the ocean.

The boy looked outside the ocean window, there in the distance a big chunk of city gave off and fell into the darkness of a nearby abyss. Nicholas recognized the crumbling building, it was Fontaine futuristic, the home of the plasmids and former headquarters of the now dispersed Rapture family.

* * *

Nicholas's mind flashed back into the past; about 4 days ago he had witnessed the explosion that brought half of the building down, it was hard miss because of all the tremors it cause to the city. The explosion had been to powerful that it had knocked out the power grid in Olympian heights which was were Nicholas was at that moment.

He remembered seeing a small, yet strong light coming out of the explosion and rising into the ocean, heading to the surface. He looked at it the small light until it finally faded, engulfed by the ocean.

"_He made it_" he thought "_lucky bastard_"

Nicholas had heard from the wandering splicers that a Big Daddy called subject Delta was making his way through the city, he had heard various announcements made by Sofia lamb herself, she talked about the danger this daddy represented to the goal of the Rapture family.

This made Nicholas wish the metal man luck in his mission, he too hated the Rapture family, he hated their ideals, he hated their leader and he hated the horrors that they had inflicted on the girls that they had kidnaped from the surface just to continue the gatherer's cycle.

The last thing he heard about the metal behemoth was that he had entered some sort of hidden jail that was below Fontaine futuristic and was closing in on Eleanor Lamb, it seem that the metal man was determined to save the girl from her mother's hands and that they were both going to escape Rapture.

He couldn't see anything, but as the rising light disappeared into the surface Nicholas knew that it was Subject Delta who had managed to escape from the nightmare, leaving them all behind.

The thought of the lone Big Daddy making his way through all the obstacles that the city had thrown at him made Nicholas reconsider his suicidal thoughts. The boy stood up, shoving all his depressing feelings aside, he felt like a coward, all the things he had been through didn't even match the fight that Subject Delta had to put up.

"Man up!" he told himself "you are not going to get anywhere if you just sit here and think about it!"

Nicholas's veins were starting to glow, the electric plasmid reacting to the stress and anger that surged through the young man's body. He quickly headed into his old bedroom, it was a disaster, huge scratches filled the room's walls and there was a huge hall on the wall the sister had backed onto.

The boy grabbed one of his old pouches that were lying in front of the old wooden closet and headed to the weapon's compartment, he grabbed all the ammo he could fit inside the worn out leather pack and strapped the one of the tommy guns to his back. He was fully equipped, never before had he been so armed, up to now he had only relied on his revolver and a few other weapons he found lying around or looted from his enemies.

He headed out of the apartment, he didn't know where he was going to go now, but he now had an objective.

"Find the Sister" he said to himself "find her and escape, or find anyone and escape…I've been a prisoner of this nightmare for too long"

* * *

She didn't know if it had been the mentioning of her name or the familiar look of the building's lobby that had upset her, but ever since she had sprinted out of the boy's apartment the Sisters mind wouldn't leave her alone.

The Big Sister ran through the city's dead hallways and streets, she needed to get answers for all the questions that were now assaulting her, she needed to go to point Prometheus, the place where she and the other sisters had been trained and equipped.

"IOTA WAIT!" the Big sister mind replayed the boy's voice shouting her name, a name that she had not heard in a long time.

"CRASH!"

The unaware sister broke through one of a buildings windows, glass shards danced around her as she fell on the wooden floor, the sister got up and resumed her sprint through the city, she was sloppy today and it was all thanks to these confusing thoughts that flooded her mind, memories from her last days as a little sister.

"Iota? Is that really your name?" asked the blonde eleven year old little sister that stood beside her.

"Well not exactly, i….i don't remember my real name and Mother Lamb insists that this one suits me better" replied the thirteen year old Iota.

"Actually I don't think any of us does" replied the sister that stood in front of her, she was the youngest of all of them, probably only nine or ten. "I can't even remember my Mr. Bubbles!" she added as tears began to stream from her eyes.

All the sister were starting to cry as well, the only mentioning of their old protectors brought tears to the girls eyes every time. Even Iota could feel that familiar moist forming around her eyes, she tried to retain them but it only made her start sob, she was the oldest of all Little sisters but not even her could help to feel sadness and emptiness at the image of her deceased Protector.

All the girls here had been brought by orders of Sofia Lamb, she had said that they were the going to be the new future of Rapture; she had called them The Big Sisters, the new gate keepers of the underwater city.

All of them had been taken away from their old protectors by orders of Sofia lamb, but only hers had been killed in the process.

She had been bonded with an unique daddy that the gentlemen called and Alpha Daddy, he was very protective and when the gentlemen had tried to take her with them, he attacked them. Iota watched as her old protector danced with gentlemen turning many of them into angels in the process, but they were too many and her father was growing tired, she could feel it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, her father fell and blue butterflies began to dance around his sleeping form, he had turned into an angel.

That had been before she was brought here, before she had been stripped from her sister vision that had been with her for so many years and brought into the real world to face the crude reality. There were no angels here, only dead bodies, the gentlemen were now heavily deformed creatures that were covered in horrible growths and there were no more fancy rooms and halls, all that she saw now were the remains of a decayed, broken and corrupt city which was only roamed by atrocities and dangers.

* * *

The sister was snapped back into reality when she was met by a familiar a familiar sight, it standed out of Raptures gloomy atmosphere because of all the colors and figures it had on the entrance, also it had tow childish statues guarding its entrance, the building seemed out of place in the god forsaken city.

Iota cocked her armored head as she read the words that had been placed on the exterior of the building.

"Little wonders educational facility" read the sign; the name was displayed on gigantic wooden cubes that gave the facility a more out of place tone.

She arrived, the place where she had been turned into one of the top predators of Rapture and that had stolen her innocence from her and the other sisters.

Iota was about to enter the building but stopped when one of her armor pieces gave away, she needed a new one, may she would find one in there along with her lost memories.

**I know I know, there hasn't been much action lately, but don't worry our two protagonists will soon have to face many troubles; let's just hope they face them together. Anyway as you might have noticed, this chapter was more intended for character creation and introduction more than anything also I wanted to state the place of the story in raptures timeline, which is 6 or seven days after the end of the events of Bioshock 2.**

**Well that all for today people, PLEASE don't forget to review! And see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Crossed Paths

**Hello fellow readers, we meet again in this new chapter, from now on I will update this story a little less frequently, not that im not writing anymore, but I want to increase the quality of this story and to do that I need time to think, I didn't quite like the way that chapter 11 turned out, it was kind of weak but it at least revealed the Sister's name, well at least the one they used for her in her training and I was able to reveal Nicholas's impressions about subject Deltas scape and set a proper time line.**

**Well I don't own anything from the Bioshock franchise; all rights are reserved to 2K games and irrational games. This is just a friendly fan-fic with entertainment purposes only**

**Chapter 12 crossed paths.**

The old wooden door closed behind him, causing the resulting slam to echo though the now empty streets, everything was silent, Nicholas usually liked silence but in Rapture the splicers silence only meant that something far more dangerous was around.

The front of the building hadn't changed since the last time he was out, there were still the corpses of the splicers and the obvious sings of the previous battle and the street was splattered with a few blood puddles that had dried out here and there.

Finding the way that the sister had taken, didn't cost him much, he basically had to follow the marks of claws and heavy footsteps that the metal teen had left behind her and some random corpses of splicer that had gotten in her way.

Nicholas followed the seemingly never ending trail of the Big sister only stopping to rest or to confront the lone splicers that wandered in his way but as the trail got longer, the number of hints began to lower, the sister must have calmed down, Nicholas began to lose the trail.

The trail finally disappeared, this frustrated the boy.

"What the fuck!...wait where am i?!" thought Nicholas out loud.

He looked for a sign of some kind and was able to find an old bill board that displayed the section of the city he was in

"Apollo square!" thought Nicholas in surprise "_how did I get here so fast!….i think I've already wandered too much for today_"

Nicholas entered a nearby apartment complex, he was tired and needed to find a safe place to rest and fill his begging stomach with food, the lobby of the building claimed that it had once been called Artemis suites, the place was more mangled than other buildings, bullet holes covered the walls and craters of past explosions littered that floor.

The precarious state that the building was in was because it had been one of the main battle grounds in the Fontaine vs. Ryan civil war, the people here had revolted against Ryan and had paid the consequences.

Nicholas tried to get to higher ground where he thought it would be safer to rest; part of the roof of a hallway seemed to have collapsed, forming a ramp between the floors that allowed the boy to access the second floor.

There were many apartments, but Nicholas decided to settle in one that stood in the crossing of two hallways so he could get a better view of any incoming creature.

Nicholas sat on a rotten couch and took out his last ration of food that consisted in a can of beans, sardines and a hop-up soda.

"Bon appetite" said the boy to himself as he began to wrestle with the lid of the canned beans.

"Pop" "BANG!"

That last sound had definitely not been the canned beans, Nicholas stood still listening to any distant noise, he could barely make out the sound of voices and footsteps in the hallway.

"Dam splicers" said the boy as he forcefully placed his lunch in the decayed wooden floor of the apartment, the bastards had interrupted his rest and he was going to make then pay.

Nicholas peeked out the semi closed door, the footsteps were getting louder.

"Probably one or two of those fuckers" whispered the boy to himself as he retrieved his revolver and aimed at the corner or the hallway, where he thought the splicers were going to pop out of.

Finally after an eternity of waiting two figures came running out of the corner, Nicholas was about to shoot at the incoming monsters when one of the silhouettes tripped and fell, that's when he noticed that there was something of about them, they were both females and one of them was a small girl, Nicholas lowered his gun and observed.

The second figure quickly turned to face her fallen companion.

"C'MON MAM WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE!" shouted the little girl as she tried to help the middle aged woman to her feet.

"*pant* im sorry sweetie but im *PANT*….im done for….im too *gasp* old for this" said the fallen figure.

"BUT BUT BUT…THEY ARE COMING! THEY'LL TURN YOU INTO AN ANGEL!" screamed the girl whose voice was in the verge of bursting into tears.

"Yeah but *gasp* at least I'll hold them back a while *gasp* so you can scape!" said the woman, her voice seemed to ring a bell in Nicholas's memory, where else had he heard that voice?

"NO NO NO NO….IM NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ONC…" the girl protested, but the familiar voice of the woman cut her off.

"LISTEN TO ME HONEY YOU'VE GOT TO GO….MOVE! WHAT ARE YA WATING FOR?"

"BUT MISS HOLLOWAY!" replied the girl.

The mentioning of the familiar name made the hidden boy react, he had to save, he had to help a long lost friend.

Grace Holloway tried to get to her feet once more but her weakened body didn't respond, she had run too much and her old body was now completely devastated.

* * *

The little sister stood beside her, trying but failing to raise her she was far too small, even after being filled with ADAM the little sister still had the strength of a small girl. Grace was about to push the girl away from her so she would continue running but just as she was about to do that, she felt an arm slipping under her left arm and lift her from the ground, it definitely wasn't her little companion.

Grace looked at her savior, he was a tall young man, probably only 18 or 19, the boy had a bunch of weapons strapped to his back and wore a tattered white shirt with black pants. Grace didn't have any more time to examine her helper because the one of the boy's hand reached for her little sister, the girl was now screaming hysterically at the new presence.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" yelled the young man as he grabbed the sister's hand and began to drag both of them through the hallway toward the exit of the building.

Nicholas's ears felt like they were being pierced with a knife, the little sister wouldn't stop screaming! The boy was about to stop and calm the little girl when all of the sudden the screaming stop.

"Thank god" thought Nicholas "I almost though I'd….." Nicholas's thoughts were abruptly cut when another voice began to shout behind them.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"GET THEM!...THEY HAVE A NEW COMPANION!"

Nicholas looked over his free shoulder (the other one was covered by Grace's arm) and got a glimpse of a pack of splicers that were running towards them and they were all armed! This made boy's instincts take hold of him, without hesitating Nicholas slammed himself and his two companions into one of the nearby door, which lucky for him happened to be open.

The three of them fell on the hard wooden floor but Nicholas quickly reacted, he stood up and locked the open door, he could still hear the incoming mutants rushing towards them. He grabbed his two companions which were starting to get up and dragged them behind the apartment's kitchen counter, things were about to get ugly!

* * *

The Big sister wandered through the old facility, letting old memories sink in, maybe she would be able to find some of the answers she was looking for in them, the place reminded her of many thing, her Big sister training, her first kill, mother Lambs Indoctrinating words and the other former sisters both the ones that had turned into Big sisters and the ones that died in the process, but none of them answered the questions that still hunted her like why did couldn't she bring herself to kill the boy or let him die? Why did the apartment lobby bring her so many familiar memories? Who was she? What was the feeling that the boy brought her? And why did she feel like if she needed to protect him?

"whyyyyyyyy!" she tried to screamed, but her distorted vocal cords only made a high pitched screech.

"**SCHREEEEEECHHHRR"**

"_Fucking monsters!_" Iota silently cursed the men responsible for cutting her only way to communicate with others, if she could just get her hands on one of them she'd rip out their voice box with her bare hands!

Iota decided that it was pointless to look for answers were there were none; she was going to head out of the old training facility when her cracked porthole let out a hiss of pressurized air like if it was trying to warn her about her armors state.

"_oh yeah_" thought the sister "_I still need to change this old skin_" she looked down at her old armor, it was blackened by the fires, rusted by time, dented by many blows and worn out by years of use. Iota headed to the suit assembling room that Dr. Gilbert Alexander had made for the production and repairing for the equipment of the former slaves of the Rapture family.

Several splicers had ran out of her way as she made her way to the suit assembling room some were able to escape her but others were attracted to their death by her telekinetic pull, she killed them for mere fun, to keep her thought away from the constant questions that her mind kept repeating.

The assembling room was mostly empty both in splicers and in equipment; many other Big sisters had raided and looted the place after Sofia Lamb's disappearance and the fall of the Rapture family, they were now out of control, without their old commander many of them there was nothing to keep them from taking their own ways, there wasn't even a reason to continue gathering ADAM for Eleanor Lamb had also abandoned them.

Iota looked around the room, grabbing pieces of the scattered equipment; finally after a careful inspection of the place she had been able to assemble a fully new body suit, she scanned the room one last time before proceeding to change armors.

The cold of the underwater city felt sharp on her exposed skin, Iota felt vulnerable without her armor, she had gotten used to it as if it were a second skin. The girl had never before taken off her diving suit, except for when the boy had saved her.

The thought of the boy seeing her exposed skin made the sister blush, "DAM IT!...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" thought the almost naked sister as she felt the warm and confusing sensation sweep her body, making her gut feel funny (Almost naked because she was using an old and tattered bra and panties).

"**SCHREEEEEEERCHH**"

The sister let out another frustrated screech, the question and feelings that she had struggled to push away from her mind were now flooding back. The sister finally attached the last piece of new armor to her newly acquired diving suit.

She was about to head out of the assembling room but was stopped by a screech.

"**SCHREEEEEIIEIRCH**"

Iota's blood ran cold, another sister was coming! In the past that would have made her happy, because the appearance of another sister mean company, company that wouldn't try to kill her or run away, but ever since the fall of the Rapture Family that old sister hood that had kept them together was broken and Sisters began to fight Sisters.

* * *

"C'mon open up!...we promise we won't hurt'cha!" shouted one of the splicers.

"YOU THINK WE ARE STUPID?! WE INT GOING TO LET ANYBODY IN!" yelled in response the colored woman.

"Come on! Get the traitor out of there, it's her fault that the Lamb was taken away!" yelled another of the crazed men which were trying to break in.

"JUST GO AWAY!" yelled the scared sister that was now hugging Grace.

"Oh jo jo, we aint going no were" yelled another one of the splicers.

"God how many of these things are out there?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't know" answered grace "last time I checked we were being chased by five or seven"

Nicholas was going to ask her something else but his word were silenced by the bullets an explosion that shook the whole apartment complex.

"**BOOOOOM!"**

Nicholas's ears were ringing; the force of the blast had knocked him off his feet. He peeked out of the kitchen counter, only for a bullet to fly past his head; the bastards had blown the wall!

Nicholas reached for his shotgun and readied himself as bullets crashed into the kitchen counter or flew past over them

"Reloading" he heard one of the creatures yell, Nicholas quickly took his chance, he raised himself over the kitchen counter and fired at the nearest splicer.

Blood and flesh splattered the wall that stood behind the struck splicer as blast from the shotgun shredded the creature's body; Nicholas quickly covered himself as a nearby splicer began to fire back at him. "_Fuck…..we are fucked_" thought Nicholas; he must have counted at least ten of more splicers out there.

The hail of bullets diminished once more, Nicholas forced himself to get up once more, but just as he raise his head out of cover he saw a small black objet flying right towards him, it was a makeshift grenade!

Nicholas brace himself for the blast that would take him to the other life, but nothing happened, he opened his eyes and found the explosive a floating in midair, just a few inches away from his face, before Nicholas had time to do anything else the explosive was hurled back at their attackers by the same invisible force that had stopped it, the resulting explosion forced two of the covered splicers out and before they could get up or take cover once more Nicholas shot them down.

Nicholas crouched, he was wondering who had just save him with the telekinetic plasmid, "_could it be __**her**_" thought the boy, could it have been the Big sister that had saved him?

But his hopes and thought were stopped when he saw Grace, she had her hand stretched out and a transparent pulse seemed to emanate from it, it had been her who had saved him, not the Big sister.

"WHAT RE YOU LOOKING AT!" shouted the colored woman, "pass me one of those weapons of yours!"

Nicholas obeyed, he unstrapped the Tommy gun from his back and handed it to her, well it seemed their odds were starting to improve now they were two against nine or eight.

Guided by the demonstration of graces telekinetic plasmid Nicholas summoned his electro bolt powers, huge sparks began to emanate from his fingertips.

A huge chain of lightning came out from the kitchen counter, striking one of the attackers the force of the blast sent the now dead splicer crashing into one of the nearby walls.

"FUCK! THEY GOT HARRY!" yelled one of the deformed beasts but before it could say anything else a piece of debris struck him in the face, breaking his nose and face, the stunned splicer stammered back because of the force of the blow and fell out of cover to be mowed down by machine gun fire.

"HAVE A PIECE OF THIS!" yelled one of the creatures as he shot three grenades from a makeshift launcher, two of the struck the worn-out kitchen counter but the third projectile floated in the air suspended by an invisible force and was suddenly hurled back at the splicer, the explosion completely shredded the creatures chest cavity, blood and organs covered its surroundings.

"ARGHH FUCK THIS!" screamed one of the splicers as he withdrew his wrench and tried to get to the barricade where their objectives were taking cover, its other three remaining companions followed his example and rushed behind him.

Nicholas saw the four figures of the crazed men running towards them, he was barely able to kill one of the attackers with his electric plasmid before being pinned to the floor by another one of the creatures, the battle was now close up and personal.

Grace's Tommy gun was able to bring one of the rushing monstrosities and wound the other in the stomach, the surviving splicer grabbed her by the arms, they were now wrestling for the control of the Tommy gun.

* * *

The little sister witnessed as the mad woman fought to snatch her protector's gun from her, while the boy was wrestling with a male version of the creatures, she was scared, she felt so helpless, she cursed her weakness, it had been for it that her real protector was killed and it was now going to cost her their lives.

The sister began to sob, but her cries were interrupted by the feeling of cold metal touching her feet, she opened her eyes and looked down, there at her feet lied a revolver, it must have slipped from the boy's grasp!

The girl grabbed the cold and heavy metal weapon in her tiny hands, her vision was now switching between the real world and the sister world, the revolver switched from gun to water blaster, she had seen Miss Grace use the weapon before. The little sister lifted the weapon, her hands were violently shaking, she only had one chance, the sister aimed the weapon at the splicer that was attacking the boy and pressed the trigger.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh little cliff hanger for ya, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it has by far been the longest and probably the best, please tell me what you think. Don't forget to review and click favorite and seeya in the next chapter!**


	13. Crossed Paths 2

**Hello fellow readers, remember that on the last chapter I said that I wouldn't be updating the story so much, well I found out that after this weekend I'll be having two weeks of vacations, so im going to continue updating as usual! **

**By the way I want to publicly thank Majora098 for helping me once more; he has been a great lot of help lately! **

**I didn't know there was a traffic chart, but since I found out about it I can't stop checking it, im really surprise by the amount of people who have viewed or read the story, I thought they were 100 or less people, turns out they are over 900! So if there are so many of you out there, why won't you review!**

**I don't own anything from the Bioshock franchise; this is just a friendly fan-fic with entertainment purposes only, all rights are reserved to 2K games and irrational games. Don't forget to review! All critics are welcomed.**

**Chapter 13 Crossed Paths 2.**

The splicer threw itself over the young man trying to stab him various times with an old metal knife, but the boy managed to fend himself using his hands and arms as shields against the attacks of the crazed addict.

The knife dug deep wounds on the arms of the boy, making him scream in pain, but he held on, knowing that if he lowered his arms the splicer would stab him right in the heart or in the face.

"shhhh shhhh it all over! It's all over now little boy" the creature hissed at him as he tried to drive the bloodied weapon in his chest once more.

The splicer raised its weapon, intending to bring the sharp object with all its might right into down the boys head, but before he could deal the killing blow a loud bang crossed the air and the mutated man felt as if his life was drawn away from him at an incredible pace.

*BANG*

The shot echoed through the whole building and the corpse of the splicer fell on the body of its victim, with a gaping hole in its throat.

Nicholas felt the full weight of the corpse falling on him, the deformed face of the creature just a few inches from his own, blood oozing from the newly created wound and dripping on him, scared Nicholas shove the body of the creature off of him, he felt dizzy, probably because of the blood loss.

He was about to thank Grace for saving him when he noticed that she was still busy dealing with the wounded female splicer.

"_Wait, if it wasn't Grace then….. who saved me?!_" Nicholas thought as he looked around the remains of the old kitchen.

There curled in one of the corner of the destroyed apartment was the little sister with the revolver still clutched in her small snatched the gun from the traumatized girl's hand and aimed at the splicer that was still wrestling with grace.

*BANG*

The last splicer fell to the wooden floor; the bullet had pierced its back right between its shoulder plates and severed the spinal cord.

**"**Thanks" said the old colored woman, as she regained her composure "who knows for how long I could have kept that up for"

Nicholas didn't reply, he was more focused on the scared little sister, her present state reminded him so much of himself after he had used the same weapon for the first time on his crazed Father.

He gave the revolver a look of disgust; it seemed as if the gun was cursed to traumatize small children. The young man tried to calm the sister but as he approached he and stretched his bloodied hands at the scared little girl the child gave out a scared shriek; it seemed that in his current state the boy could only scare the small child.

"JESUS! You got clipped real bad!" said Grace as she examined their savior, the boy had several cuts in his arms, bruises from the explosions and a gunshot in his side.

"Awww fuck" whispered Nicholas as he began to examine his body, Grace was right he had sustained a lot of damage. Pain began to slowly settle in his young body as the effects of the adrenaline dissipated.

Nicholas lowered himself to the wooden floor; he seemed to be losing all his strength by the second.

"Here, let me patch you up" said Grace as she began to look in one of her pouches; she extracted a package of bandages and a dark bottle which contained a dense liquid inside.

"You…..you need to stop the bleeding first…..i..i think the fucker cut my veins" said Nicholas, his voice was almost like a whisper.

"I know I know I've done this many times" said the old woman as she began to work the boy's wounds.

"AGHHH…be careful!" shouted Nicholas as the old woman wrapped the bandages around the boys mangled arms.

"*BAH* don't be such baby" replied the colored woman as she finished wrapping the last bandage around the boys arms "Besides, this isn't even the worst part" before the young man had anytime to reply the old woman poured some of the dark liquid in her hands and began to rub the substance in the boys bandaged arms.

The thick dark liquid soaked the bandages and began to sink into the boy's wounds, causing the boy to squirm, it the dam stuff burned!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" yelled Nicholas "ITS WORSE THAN ALCOHOL!"

"It's a bit of Doctor Hollcroft's cure it all, it's supposed to be miraculous" replied Grace "Besides, you can also drink the thing!"

"WELL IT F…" before Nicholas could complain once again Grace shoved the bottle into his mouth.

"Well that'll keep you silent" said the old woman as she resumed her task, she was done with the arms, but now she had to take care of the bullet wound in the boys side.

"Well today is your lucky day" said the colored woman.

"Yeah *COUGH* and why is that? I just got shot, stabbed and *COUGH COUGH* almost chocked in this cheap sort of beverage!"

"Well…..the bleeding in your arms seems to have stopped and it seems the bulled went right through you" said Grace as she inspected the exit wound of the bullet in the boys back "which also means we can med-pack you"

"That would be perfect, if it wasn't for the fact that we are still in danger if we stay here and that im down to my last pack"

"Then we've gotta get to a safe place…if there is any left in this forsaken place"

"Well if you can get us to Olympian heights im sure I can sort that out" said the boy as he began stand up, feeling a little of his strength returning to him.

"Well I think the Atlantic express has a station here, we could use the old train because ¡boy! In your state there is no way you'll get too far on foot" replied the old woman.

Nicholas rose to his feet "then we better get going".

* * *

The way to the old underwater station was rather peaceful, they were only forced into hiding once when a hulking splicer rushed besides them, but luckily the humongous monstrosity seemed to be too distracted to notice them.

"You are now leaving Apollo square" announced a mechanical voice as the old train began to disappear into the cold darkness of the Atlantic Ocean.

The only three passengers sat facing one another, Grace and the sister on the left seats and Nicholas who sat on the ones in the right.

Nicholas eyed the little sister, she had been silent since they left old building and was still hugging the leg from the old woman. The young man felt the gaze of the colored woman on him, lifted his head and faced her.

"Say, now that we are out of that situation…would you mind telling me just who you are?" asked Grace as she slowly withdrew a pack of cigars.

"HA! it's a little late for suspicions Miss Holloway" replied to boy as he lifted his bandaged arms.

The old woman exhaled a gigantic could of smoke from her cigar which almost made her disappear behind its thickness; she seemed surprised by the strangers knowing of her name.

"Not really, if I had let you die there, then I would have never had the chance to question you…..now tell me who you are and who do you work for"

"Mam I just saved you isn't that enough?" answered Nicholas, but he wasn't looking at grace this time, instead he was looking at the scared little sister. He felt so much sorry for what she just had to go through.

Grace noticed this and reacted; she jumped to her feet and withdrew a revolver of her own, she pointed the gun to the boys forehead.

"So that's what you want!" snarled the furious woman "you are just another one of those crazy motherfuckers, you want the girl, you want her ADAM!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Nicholas began to laugh, this confused the old woman even more, "_he's lost it_" she thought"

"YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEAD OF WHO I AM, DON'T YOU?!" shouted Nicholas.

"NO, NO I DON'T BECAUSE YOU HAVENT TOLD ME SHIT ABOUT YOURSELF!…WHILE YOU ALREADY SEEM TO KNOW A LOT ABOUT ME!"

The boy stopped laughing; he had clearly pissed her off. Fun was over he now had to calm her down unless he wanted to get a bullet hole in the head from the only person he could trust in the whole dam city.

"Nicholas. My name is Nicholas" answered the boy, but the mentioning of his nae to his old nanny didn't seem to make her react, he would have to try something else.

"No, no it doesn't!"

"Aww come on! Did you really forget about me!" the woman seemed to be losing her already tested patience, she was starting to play with the revolvers trigger, which made Nicholas nervous.

"Ok ok" said the boy "let me refresh your memory….ten years ago you were friend with a family that lived in Olympian heights, sometimes you offered to take care of their seven year old son, Nicholas…..does it ring a bell now?"

"BULLSHIT!" screamed the colored woman, making the little siter whimper in fear "I NEVER HAD ANY FUCKING FRIE…."

Grace was stopped mid-sentence the boy's words had finally triggered a response from her old mind, memories from lost time came flooding into her thoughts.

"Please don't go Miss's grace I don't want to be alone!" pleaded the young boy as he clutched the woman's skirt.

"ohhhhh im sorry honey, but you won't be alone, you have your parents!" said Grace trying to calm down the small Nicholas.

"But but…they are not like you….they barely know me!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!...your parents know you better than anyone….Besides I can't stay you know the family needs me, Eleanor and Sofia lamb need me!"

"But can't Eleanor come over like in the other times, I don't mind if she breaks my nose again as long as you can stay!"

"C'mon Nicholas I already told you, Eleanor's mom wants me to watch after her daughter because she won't be coming back in a long time! I can't even bring her out of paupers drop!"

"YES BU.."

"NO BUTS now man up and get those tears off your face. I promise that I'll see you when this is over ok?"

"You promise?"

"Off course honey, it's not like if it was the end of the world im sure I'll be seeing you real soon"

"Well…ok but remember, you promised!" said the boy in a sadden voice as he finally loosened his grip on Grace's leg.

Grace headed to the metallic doorway of the apartment, but before closing the door she took one last look at the boy, she hoped that if they ever met again it would be in the utopia that Sofia had promised the family.

Graces mind returned to the present, she looked at the boy who was still sitting in front of her, he looked so different yet so alike the little boy that she had known, he was a lot taller than her, many scars marked his skin and the innocence that the boy's dark eyes used to hold was gone, replaced by a savage, almost crazed look.

Was this really the boy that she had once known? Sure he had his old brown hair and his now adult face still bared some resemblance with the child in the past, but he was not the small child anymore, what was he really?

"It took you a dam long time to keep your promise Miss Grace" said Nicholas as if he had been reading her thoughts, as his face softened. This made Grace shove all her doubts aside, she was finally with an ally, someone she knew and hopefully, someone she could trust.

The two figures hugged, they had both finally found a friend in the god forsaken city.

* * *

Iota stood still, she was surrounded, it had not been one Big Sister the one who came to meet but three!

The three Sisters circled the girl, smelling her analyzing her, she knew that if she moved in the slightest sort of way the three sisters would see her as a threat and proceed to rip her to shreds.

"_Fucking Mother Lamb_" she silently cursed their old leader who had abandoned that to their fates, it was her fault that her once friends were treating her as an enemy or as a possible prey.

Finally one of the sister stopped in front of her, she had the standard sister armor, but its helmet was covered in white and red symbols "_this must be the leader_" she thought.

The leading Big sister raised her hands and asked iota in the sisters hand language "who are you? Identify yourself!"

Iota tried to answer but her hands betrayed her, they were nervously shaking, this make the others laugh, it was a distorted, mechanical laugh caused by their modified voice chords. Fighting a splicer or a big daddy was one thing, but fighting against three of her kind was way beyond her league.

Iota momentarily stared at the two sister that stood behind her, they were communicating between them, the only thing iota managed to understand was; easy prey. Her inspection was cut short by a screech.

"**SCHREEEEEECHRR**"

Iota faced the leader of the sisters once more, "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Im Iota…the ninth Big sister" replied the scared girl using her shaking hands.

"Well well well, then can you tell us what you were doing here? Why did you steal from our equipment deposit you rouge bitch?"

Iota fought to keep her calm, if she got enraged the sister would surely attack her.

"Im sorry, but this equipment is meant for all the sisters" replied iota.

"NO! WRONG! This is ours and our only…we claimed it, we took it from the weak we…"

"_fuck this!_" thought Iota "_they will attack me anyway!_" the sister leaped back, jumping over her attacker which had thrown themselves where she had kept her previous position, she fell a few feet away from the sister and was about to run away when she felt a hard tug in her harvesting needle, it was the leader sister, she was grabbing her hand, keeping her from escaping.

"**SCRHHHHHEIIIIIIIIERRRRCH**"

The leader screeched at her two companions truing to warn them about their fugitive prey, but when she faced her captive Sister the only thing she was able to see was a metallic boot hitting right in the helmet's porthole, the leader fell a few feet away from her "rouge" sister she had lost her grip on her, but in exchange she had taken the harvester, their fugitive had lost her main weapon!

Iota ran through point Prometheus, she needed help "where do I go? They won't stop chasing me until they have my head!"

"home" whispered her mind to her.

"Home? But Rapture is my home!"

"Home is where the family and friends are!" whispered her mind in response.

Iota cursed the cryptic messages that her mind kept giving her, but then an image crossed her thought for the thousand time, it was the boy, the boy which she had spared, the boy which she had these feelings, the boy that had saved her and helped her, he was the only friend she had in the city, or at least the closest to a friend that she ever remembered having.

The runaway sister quickly changed her course; she was now heading to Olympian heights with three other Big Sisters behind her to the boy's apartment.

* * *

"You are now arriving to Olympian heights" announced the mechanical voice of the Atlantic express as the underwater train began to slow to a stop in the old station.

The three figures that stepped off the train were definitely not the same as the ones that had gotten in it, the little sister was not crying anymore and the silence and mistrust that had held the two remaining figures was gone.

Both Nicholas and Grace had big grins across their faces, they wanted to laugh but they knew that any sound would draw the splicer to them. Nicholas was leading them to his apartment, if he wasn't mistaken, they would only have to go through three or four blocks in order to reach the old building that was serving him as refuge

"So" whispered Nicholas to his companion "what have you been doing for…..well you know the past ten years"

"Well it's not something im proud of….but I suppose I owe you one" whispered the old woman back.

This annoyed Nicholas a little, he had just saved her life, and she doubted if she could trust him with her past?!

"Do you remember the night I left you? When I said I had to help Sofia?"

"Like hell I do, ever since that night everything in the city went to hell cause of that civil war" replied Nicholas, making Grace feel a little guilty for her past decision.

"Well after that nigh I became a leader of the rapture family and friend of Sofia Lamb"

Nicholas shook his head, he could believe that Grace had trusted that bullshit from the Rapture family or befriended the bitch of Sofia Lamb.

"Sofia in charged me of overseeing the members that lived in paupers drop, she lied to me for so many years…that bitch" Grace said the last words with such hate that it surprised Nicholas who was inspecting that the streets were still empty.

"She kept telling me that the new girls were the daughter of members of the family that offered them and I believed her! Even after I knew deep down that something wasn't right. Well I served the family for years until about a week ago the tin Daddy came into paupers drop, my domains, the family's domain and began to rescue the sister and take their ADAM"

*SIGH*

The old woman let out a deep sigh before continuing her story, it was obvious for Nicholas that Grace was having trouble dealing with the past.

"The family wasn't able to stop him and he had entered my apartment! HE HAD MY LIFE IN HIS HANDS FOR GODS SAKE!...and you know what he did? He spared me! He spared me after Lamb had said that he was a blood thirsty monster and that the only thing he wanted was to snatch our salvation away; he wanted to take Eleanor from us! After that I couldn't help but looking up to the Tin man and Sofia didn't like it, she found out about my betrayal to the family and sent her thugs after me…. But I wasn't stupid, by then I had already left the place but they didn't give up on me, ohhhh no, they followed me and the girl for days! Like dogs after some small rabbits, they were about to catch us until…well until you showed up"

The three of them had reached the lobby by the end of the woman's story, Nicholas was now shoving some dollars into the circus of values machine, he was starving, the little sister stood beside him looking at all his moves with curiosity. The boy looked down at the little child.

"Interesting story Grace, but would you mind telling me were you got this little guardian angel from?"

"Ohhh that's Sarah, she was one of the sister that gathered ADAM in paupers drop, Subject Delta killed her Daddy and tried to save her, but the girl escaped before he could grab he could grab her"

Nicholas was surprised at the mentioning of the Big Daddies name, he had never thought it had been him who had rumbled his way through paupers drop. He lowered his hand and patted the small girl in the head and kneeled down, handing the girl a hop-up cola that he had just bought "you deserve it kid, if it hadn't been thanks to your bravery, who knows where we'd be right now!"

After a few minutes of climbing the wooden stairs the three of them had finally managed to reach Nicholas's floor, the young boy carried the small child in his arms while he helped Grace with the few remaining steps.

"GOD *PANT* CANT WE USE THE ELEVATOR!" let out the old woman as she struggled with the stairs.

"No, they are not working …..and I don't have any plans to repair them, I think they are what keep the splicers out of here" said Nicholas jokingly, this made the little girl in his arms laugh. Nicholas was happy for getting positive reaction from the girl, he wanted to cheer her up, make her forget what he hadn't been able to in the past decade, but he knew it was fruitless, he knew that one did not simply recover from such traumas.

"Well, make yourselves at home!" announced the boy as he opened the door and set the little girl in the ground so she could explore her new refuge.

"Thank you" said Grace as she stepped into the old apartment.

"For what? For letting you stay or for saving your ass?"

"hahaha….. Well for both I guess" replied the old woman.

"Look there are four rooms, you and the girl can take the one that is closer the main bathroom, just turn left in the corner and it will be the second door to your right" pointed out Nicholas.

Grace was about to leave the boy but she turned around once more, the old woman reached for one of her bags and drew out a med-pack "here, use it now that the wounds have stopped bleeding, it's the least I can do for you right now but it's something"

Nicholas closed the metal door and threw himself over one of the old bloodstained sofas, he was exhausted and starving. The boy reached for the hypodermic needle of the med-pack and was about to inject it into his bandaged wrist when he felt that something was wrong, his arms, they didn't hut anymore! In fact they felt completely fine!

Nicholas uncovered one of the bandages and looked under it, expecting to see an ocean of deep wounds and gashes like before but instead he found nothing, all his wounds had vanished, even the bullet hole that had pierced his side!

Nicholas's body had regenerated itself without the aid of any med-packs!

* * *

**Owwwwwwww what happen to our protagonist? Can anybody guess? Well if not it's up to you to find out in the next chapter! Ohh and if you are wondering when will Nicholas an Iota get the romantic times, well don't be afraid, like I promised it will be soon so keep checking this story for any updates AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	14. Worth Fightin For

**Hello fellow readers, i wanted to tell you people that i have recently updated chapter 13 because it was way below the normal standards of the story, I also want to thank Majora098 for helping me notice theses mistakes and helping me correct them and I also wanted to thank MKZ who is not an user of the page but still took the liberty of reviewing the story.**

**I don't own anything from the Bioshock franchise all rights are reserved to 2K Games and Irrational Games. This is just a friendly fan-fic with entertainment purposes only, please! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ALL CRITICS ARE WELCOMED I SWEAR I READ THEM!**

**Chapter 14 Worth Fighting for.**

Nicholas had frozen in place because of the sudden miracle, his wounds had disappeared all of the sudden! The young man lifted the bandages from his regenerated skin trying to find the old gashes and stabs that the splicer had inflicted on them but his arms were fine.

"_WHAT THE FU….calm down Nicholas there must be a logical reason for this, maybe I had some left over from the last med-pack in my system!_" thought Nicholas, but he knew that he was just lying to himself, med-packs dissolved in your system and they didn't work unless the substance was continually pumped into the person's system.

Nicholas was still trying to figure out an explanation for his mysterious regeneration when he felt a small pain in his stomach, he hadn't eaten anything in almost two days, and he was starving. He placed the bandages over his skin once more; there would be time in the future to think about the "miracle" now he had to eat something.

He looked into his pouch and extracted some of the consumables that he had bought in the circus of values machine in the lobby, they were a can of potted meat, a bag of potato chips and an old bottle of Hop-up cola, His three favorite things in the Rapturian menu.

Nicholas had already gulped down most of his snack when Grace and the little sister returned.

"WOW! Hold on there, you might choke yourself if you eat so dam fast!" said the old woman, Nicholas gulped down the chunks of meat and chips that he had just stuffed in his mouth, causing his now satisfied belly to burp in response.

Grace rolled her eyes "are those the manners that I taught you!"

"He's really hungry!" said the little sister as she giggled.

"Well it's not my fault, I was about to eat one of my rations when you two appeared! I bet they have already been eaten by some splicer…. or god knows what!" added the boy as he finished his lunch.

Grace and the sister sat down in one of the nearby sofas.

"Hey, how are those wounds going?" asked Grace "It seems like the bleeding has finally stopped right?"

Nicholas looked at the old woman and a million thoughts crossed his head, what would she think of him if he told her that his wounds had spontaneously healed? Would she think of him as a spliced freak?

"_Well she is also spliced_" he thought, after all she had telekinesis "_but she can't regenerate like I do or can she?"_

"Well they are doing fine, in fact I think the medi-kit won't be necessary after all!" he said as he handed her the white box.

"You sure!? i…I mean you got stabbed real bad all over your hands and you lost a lot of blood!" protested the colored woman.

"Yeah off course I am, it will only be a waste if we use it; I've gone through worse things without med-packs after all"

"Well if you say so, but remember you can use it whenever you want" said grace as she eyed the boy. He did seem fine…..maybe a little too fine after all that punishment he just had to go through "_weird_" she thought as she put the med-pack back into her bag.

Nicholas lay down in the sofa looking at the celling; the thought of the plasmids and their powers had made him think about his condition.

"Hey grace"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"How long ago did you splice with that plasmid….telekinesis right?"

"Well it was about three or four days ago when me and Sarah escaped Paupers drop, I did it to protect us" answered the old woman "why do you ask, is there something wrong?"

*sigh* Nicholas let out a small sigh before answering Grace "no, there is nothing wrong, but I was wondering, when does the addiction start?"

"What?...what are you talking about?"

"Im talking about the addiction to ADAM, when we will start seeking the thing like those crazed men and women did during the war or the splicers nowadays"

Grace frowned, she did not really understand why they boy thought they would become ADAM addicts, until she remembered her people back in paupers drop and how their continual splicing turned them into the alienated monsters that the splicers are.

"Ahhhh I see what you mean"

"Well doesn't it scare you? I mean if we lose our minds what will happen to Sarah?" Nicholas looked at the little sister; she was playing with Grace's long skirt and was not paying much attention to their conversation.

"Well not really, as far as I know plasmids just turn you into an addict if you over splice or something like that"

"Over splice? What is that?" asked Nicholas.

"Well I think it's when you inject too many plasmids and those tonic things"

Plasmids and tonics, Nicholas remembered his father buying several of those when the war had begun, he also remembered him buying even more of those wonder drugs through the war.

"So….we can't turn into splicers?"

"No….i hopes not. I never really thought about the consequences of this thing when I first used it, I did it for protection!"

"_Sounds like me_" thought Nicholas. He felt relieved, he didn't know if Graces words were true or not, but being reassured by another person that he would not turn into one of those mutants made him feel like if a gigantic weight had been taken off his shoulders.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three, but it was soon broken by the little sister yawns, they all felt tired, it would probably be a good idea to go to sleep.

"Do you know what the time is?" asked grace, she also seemed tired all of the sudden.

"No, sorry but I think we all need a rest right now" Nicholas had lost track of time a long time ago, and in rapture you never knew when it was day or night, you went to sleep when your body told you to or when a splicer knocked you out.

The three were already getting up from the living room when a faraway scream stopped them in their tracks; it was the sound of death.

"**SCHREEEEEEEEEECHRRRR"**

"Oh god" said grace "why the hell is there a big sister!"

"Miss Grace im scared!" whimpered the little sister "don't want Big sister to take me away!"

"Don't worry honey, she probably doesn't know we are here, we can still hide" whispered grace as she took the little girl and headed to their room but she stopped half way when she noticed that Nicholas wasn't following them.

"Why are you standing around, don't you know what a Big sister is? WE HAVE TO HIDE!" but graces word didn't seem to reach the boy.

Nicholas's fatigue was now gone, "_could it be her?_" thought the boy as his mind displayed images from the Big sister that had rescued her.

"**SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEECHRRRR"**

"_YES! IT WAS TO BE HER!...I HAS TO BE_!" thought Nicholas, the boy then began to pick up his weapons and pouches.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! IF SHE SEES YOU SHE'LL KILL YOU!" screamed grace at the boy.

Nicholas strapped his shotgun to his back, readied his revolver and headed to the door, but before he could get to it he felt someone grab his bandaged hand, it was the little sister.

"MISTER NICHOLAS DON'T GO! BIG SISTER WILL TURN YOU INTO AND ANGEL IF YOU LEAVE!" shouted the little girl as she tried to drag the boy back into the apartment.

"YEAH! BESIDES YOU'RE WOUNDED, YOU CAN'T LEAVE B…"

Grace wasn't able to finish her argument, because the little sister had accidentally pulled off one or the bandages in the boy's right arm exposing his skin. His arm was covered in dried blood, but it was intact, where there had once been open gashes and stab wounds there was now only skin.

"IM FINE! i….i need to go! I need to see if….if..if it's HER!" shouted the boy, but the little sister wasn't letting go and he didn't want to shove the little girl aside.

"IF ITS WHO? THERE IS NO ONE OUT THERE EXEPT FOR THAT…THAT MONSTER!" screamed Grace.

"EXACTLY!" Nicholas response caused the little sister to let go of his arm "I….I KNOW THAT BIG SISTER, I THINK….. SHE HELPED ME! SHE CARED FOR ME! I NEED TO SEE IF SHE CAME BACK!"

"WAIT A MINUTE, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF! WE ARE TALKING HERE ABOUT A MONSTER, A HERLESS MONSTER!...HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"

"PLEASE, I NEED THIS!...PLEASE" Nicholas was now pleading the two women to let him go.

Grace was silent; she was looking at him as if he was crazy. Nicholas was about to head back to the door when he felt the little sister grab his hand once more and place something in it. Nicholas looked back at the little girl and at his hand, the girl had given him her ADAM syringe, or at least what was left of it, its needle was broken, as well as the handle, but it still had the ADAM she had picked up inside it.

"It's for you" said the girl grimly "please be safe mister"

Nicholas lowered himself to the sister and hugged her "I swear I'll be back, and thank you thank you for understanding" he whispered to the sadden sister.

With that Nicholas stood up and headed out of the apartment.

"**SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEECHRRRRRR"**

"Wish me luck" said Nicholas, and with that Nicholas close the door, leaving the two women behind.

* * *

*SLAM*

The old wooden door slammed behind the young man making him jump in surprise. He had rushed down the stairs and out of the lobby with such courage, but as he exited the safety of his old building, that courage began to be replaced by a new feeling, fear.

Nicholas began to wander the streets of the abandoned city, he was tense and completely aware, it was hard to make of any kind of shape of in the now dark street and he didn't want to be taken by surprise.

*CRUNCH*

The sudden noise made Nicholas direct his attention to the ground; he was stepping on broken glass! It seemed that the force of the of the high pitched scream of the sister had managed to pop most of the light bulbs that used to illuminate the now dark street and washing the place with small shards of glass.

Nicholas continued to search the nearby blocks, but found nothing, even all the splicers had left the place! _"Where the hell is she?"_ he thought, if his senses didn't fool him, the last scream from the metal maiden had been nearby, or had it?

The young man was about to head back to his apartment, he was disappointed, he had found nothing and it seemed that the sister was nowhere to be seen. The boy was just a few blocks from his building, thinking how foolish it had been to search for the sister; he had only managed to worry Grace and Sarah and now he was returning with his hands empty, but all his thoughts stopped when he perceived a weak eerie reddish glow coming from one of the ruins of what had once been a small market place, _"could it be her? But if so…..why is she hiding there?"_ thought the boy as he began to approach the source of the glow.

He was just a few feet away from the source of the glow, he was approaching it from behind one of the walls that hid the mysterious light when a mechanical voice made him jump.

"**My daddy is smarter than Einstein, stronger than Hercules and can a light fire with the snap of his fingers!"**

Nicholas drove by fear and instinct jumped from the wall and shot a buck from his shotgun at the source of the voice that had startled him, the bullets hit the metallic plating of a red and pink machine that was stationed in the corner of the old room and ricocheted into the concrete and plaster walls.

*SIGH* Nicholas let out a sight of both relive and frustration, he was happy that he hadn't just shot a Big sister because that would have probably meant his demise but he was also frustrated because he hadn't found his metallic "friend" which was his original purpose, instead he had found some sort of vending machine.

Nicholas lowered his gun and looked at the machine, it was a gatherers garden. The funny looking machine seemed so misplaced in the ruins of the underwater city. Nicholas had heard rumors of these machines; they were supposed to be some kind of plasmid and tonic vender, only that it didn't use dollars, but ADAM as a currency.

The boy was about to dismiss the finding when he remembered the broken syringe filled with ADAM that Sarah had given him before he left in his wicked and fruitless quest and an idea began to surface in his mind, he could buy some tonics or plasmids with it!

"NO!" he said to himself "I've already spliced once, and even if it hasn't had any negative effects I won't continue to break my oath" thought the boy as he dismissed the previous idea, but just as he was about to make his way out of the old marketplace a powerful scream forced the boy to his knees as he clutched his ears trying to keep his head from blowing up because of the intensity of the screams.

"**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIRGHRAAI"**

"**SCRIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEERCHHHHHHHHH"**

"**SCRHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGEEEEEEEEEEEEGHHHHHHH"**

As Nicholas fought the pain that filled his ears, he could feel fear sweeping into his system that was not one Big Sister screaming, they were three different ones! He was now close to a pack of the most powerful predator in Rapture; he was close to a group of angered Big sisters!

* * *

Iota could see the building up ahead, it was were the boy had taken her into and probably the only place where she would get help but she could feel the presence of the three other Big sisters behind her, they were gaining on her.

Iota tried to force her legs to sprint faster but they were shaky and unresponsive, she was completely afraid and she felt helpless without her harvester, which the pack leader of her persecutors had managed to snatch from her.

*SLAM*

Iota felt a hard slam behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see what had caused it, she managed to see one of her pursuers jabbing her needle out of the concrete floor, she had lunged at her with the wicked weapon and missed, hitting the floor instead. This caused the Metal maiden to panic, these Sisters were going to kill her and there was nothing that would stop them, just like when she hunted one of her preys but only that in this case SHE was the prey.

The metal maiden tried to jump into one of the nearby buildings so she could cover herself, bad idea! Just as she left the floor one of the three other big sisters managed to tackle her in midair, the two metallic figures hit the floor, iota fought to release herself from her opponent's grip but before she could struggle anymore her foe grabbed her throat and lifted her from the ground, forcing Iota to look into the enemy sister's hellish porthole as she desperately struggled to free herself from the iron grip, "_this is it_" she thought "_I'll be killed by my own sisters_"

* * *

Finally the screams ceased, Nicholas was still clutching the sides of his head, the painful sounds were gone but they had left him disoriented and confused, "god what the hell was that" thought the boy as he tried to reorganize his thoughts. He peeked out of his cover trying to find the Big sisters that had almost torn his head with their screams, he scanned the area, and the darkness of the building helped him find the hellish glow coming from four tall feminine figures, four Big Sisters.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" thought the boy, he was looking for only one Big Sister and now he had four dangerously close to him "it's only a matter of time before they find me…. Should have listened to Grace…..or Sarah, even a small girl knew better than me!" whispered the boy as if he were reproaching himself "now you are going to die here, alone and afraid…you idiot" Nicholas looked over the cover of the Gatherers garden once more, he wanted to make sure the Sister hadn't found him yet, maybe he could make a run for it! But what he found surprised him like never before.

Just a few meter away from where he was were the four Big sisters but one of them was holding one of her companions by the throat and holding her off the ground "THEY ARE FIGHTING?!" thought they boy, "THIS IS YOUR CHANCE YOU IDIOT! RUN FOR IT SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS!" screamed a voice in the back of his head. Nicholas dashed through the ruins of the building, he ran behind any cover he could find from the Sister, he didn't want to take any chances even if they were distracted.

Nicholas moved deeper into the building but his march was stopped by the sound of crushing concrete and plaster, seconds later a dark figure fell just a few feet away from where he stood, red light sprouting from its "head".

The sister had thrown her captive towards one of the nearby walls like if she were a ragdoll making the body of the mangled sister crash through several wall and fall in front of Nicholas's escape route. They boy witnessed as the defeated form of the metal girl tried to get up but her body failed her and she fell onto the concrete ruble once more, "_run you idiot….she hasn't noticed you yet_!" Nicholas turned his back on the sister and was preparing to run, but before the boy could move he felt the red light of the porthole of the fallen sister shining on him, he slowly turned his head to face the sister that had spotted him "FUCK NOW YOU ARE D….!" the screams of his inner self were suddenly silenced when the reddish color of the sister's porthole switched into an amber yellow and then into a friendly green.

Nicholas had only seen this color in the lone big daddies that wandered through the city, it mean awareness and sometimes happiness but he had never before seen this color coming from a Big Sister, they were always enraged, always hunting and always aggressive towards anything, but this sister wasn't, she was happy, happy to see him "Iota?!" whispered Nicholas "is that you?"

Her head was spinning and her whole body was in pain, but she could still make out the form of the boy, the boy that had helped her, she felt happy to have finally found he friend, but a part of her felt miserable, she had led the other three Sisters to him and thanks to that they would both die now.

Iota tried to stand up once more, but her body would not respond this time, she wanted to get closer to the boy, she wanted to apologize and thank him but she couldn't.

"Iota….is that you" the Sister was barely able to hear the words, he was calling her by her name, once more! The defeated girl made a small whimper in response, it was the only thing she could bring herself to do, she felt so tired. Iota felt an unfamiliar moist forming around her eyes and slid down her face, she was crying because for the first time in her life she felt helpless and guilty.

Nicholas could hear the sobs that the Sister emitted from within her armored shell, he was static for a few seconds, and he could feel her pain and guilt after all those feeling were not unknown to him. He knew he had two choices run away or fight for the sister that had saved his life. The first choice was tempting but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he couldn't bring himself to abandon another human being "_that's very brave of you….. But just how in the world do you plan to fight three Big sisters_!" whispered the voice in his head Nicholas was about to agree with it until he remembered the Gatherers Garden that he had just left, the then whispered.

"Don't worry I'll be back….. Just hold on there" and with that he turned around and left, if he wanted to defend her he would need to become stronger and he knew just how.

"_He won't be coming back right?_" thought the fallen sister as she saw the form of the boy disappear into the building "_I don't blame him… in fact im happy he won't die because of me at least_…" Iotas thought where suddenly interrupted when three armored figures emerged from the hole through where she had crashed through and began to close on her.

* * *

The machine sucked out the ADAM that Sahara's syringe contained and displayed a number "198"

"_That must be the amount of ADAM I can use_" thought Nicholas as he dashed the list of plasmids and tonics the machine had to offer.

"**Super charge your body with electric flesh! The ultimate in electricity enhancements. Insulate yourself from harm with the new electric flesh!"**Nicholas picked the tonic, if it worked like the advertisement said it did, his electro bolt attacks would be enhanced and he would become invulnerable to electricity "this will come in handy" thought the boy as he continued to search for any other helpful tonic.

Nicholas racing mind fell into one of the tonics "**when the bullets and blows are blasting away, you need all the protection you can get! Armored shell two provides twice as more protection than our competitor!"** he selected it, the tonic was supposed to make him stronger and more resilient to harm, just what he needed.

The machine buzzed for a few seconds before giving off a ding and spiting a small hypo through one of the slots, Nicholas grabbed the cocktail of genetics wonders and without hesitation injected the substance in his wrist and began to run back to where he had left Iota. He could feel the cold substance spreading through his blood stream and penetrating his muscles, it was a painful and sickening sensation, but it wasn't as bad as when he had spliced with the electric plasmid.

Iota felt the presence of the three sisters surrounding her but she didn't react, not even when the leader sister began to press her harvester into her helmet, she didn't want to give them the pleasure of seeing her fear. the defeated sister almost let out a shriek when the needle of the alpha sister's harvester pierced the metal plating of her head case and began to approach her face, the world began to shrink for iota as she saw the deadly artifact nearing her left eye, it was only her and her imminent death. Suddenly the needle stop, just a couple of millimeter from her eye.

"_What's going on?_" thought the scared sister "_are they letting me go?!...but why?_" suddenly she heard them, shouts, they seemed distant at first but they were becoming stronger, she recognized the voice it was the boy, her friend, he had returned for her! Before the sister could think anything else her captor grabbed her armored head and smashed it several times in the concrete floor, there was only darkness after that

"HEY!...HEY! YOU FREAKS! WANT TO MESS WITH SOMEONE?! THEN BRING IT ON!"

"YES YOU! OVER HERE… IM TALKING TO….you?!..."

Nicholas stopped shouting, it seemed his taunts had already had their effects on the sisters "well….. now what?!" thought the boy as he saw the three hellish portholes of the Big Sister turning towards him.

They stood there for what seemed an eternity, staring each other down until the leader Sister reacted. She plunged her needle out of the helmeted head of her captive and allowed the unconscious body of weakened girl to hit the concrete floor besides her, she then lifted her hands and started making some weird symbols with her hands.

"Is that a hand language?" thought the boy "well if it is… I don't understand a thing"

The sister finally lowered her hands seeing no reaction coming from her opponent and turned to her other two companions.

"So what do you think?" she asked in the hand language "should we kill it or let it go?"

"Kill it?! It's just another creature, it doesn't stand a chance against us, why should we bother with it…..when we have a bigger prey. Just let it run along for now" answered one of them

"Or we could keep the thing as a pet… like with the other one!" proposed the other.

The comical mentioning of the torments they had inflicted on the last splicer they had captured made the Alpha sister burst out in laughter, she was accompanied by the laughter of her two comrades.

"Ohhh they think IM FUNNY!?... I'll show them better" thought Nicholas as he summoned his newly upgraded plasmid to his aid, whatever the electric flesh tonic had done to his plasmid seemed to have worked pretty well because as soon as he summoned the electric plasmid the whole street was engulfed by a blinding blue light.

"**HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS"**

His three opponents hissed at the demonstration of power as they shielded their eyes but as soon as they lowered them one of the regular sister was blasted several feet away from where she had been standing and crashed into one of the concrete walls convulsing in pain as tons of electrical energy cursed through her armored body.

Her sister reacted; she raised her harvester and lunged at the boy. Nicholas was barely able to escape the sister pounce, he was still amazed by the enhancement the tonic had given him, he rolled away from where he had been standing as the needle sliced the side of his right arm. The sister flew pass her target and fell a few feet away, she was about to lunge once again at her opponent when she felt a hard tug in her left arm, her harvester had sliced through the concrete floor and was completely stuck.

Nicholas took the handle of his Tommy gun and fired at the stuck sister as she tried to detach her harvester, the bullets bounced off the armored monster and did nothing but increase her rage towards him.

"**SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIR"**

The sister screeched at the boy who was still emptying the weapons clip on her.

"OHHHHH DON'T LIKE THAT! THEN HOW ABOUT A LITTLE TASTE OF THIS!" roared the boy as he lifted his left arm and released a chain of lightning at the struggling Sister. The force of the electrical attack sent the armored teenager flying through the air but her harvester remained stuck to the ground.

Nicholas was about to pop another magazine into his weapon when he spotted a bright glow through the edge of his eye, the boy ducked as a wall of fire soared above him.

"GREAT THE OTHER BITCH IS UP!" screamed Nicholas at the form of the alpha Sister who was hurling fireballs at him, Nicholas lifted his shotgun and answered the attack. The two seem as if they were engaged in some kind of deadly dance, fire, bullets and electricity flew thought the air as the two opponents circled one another and fought to get a direct hit with their attacks but failed.

Nicholas cartwheeled out of the way of the incoming fire balls, it seemed his reflexes had been improved by the cocktail of tonics, or maybe it was the plasmids power that had gone to his head.

"HEY….. I CAN KEEP THIS UP ALL DAY! CAN YOU?" screamed the boy, he felt powerful, almost invincible, but he was getting frustrated, it seemed like none of them could get the upper hand. Nicholas reached into his pouch and grabbed a hand full of shotgun shells which he jammed into the barrel of the weapon, a few seconds later another barrage of bullets stuck the armor of the alpha sister, most of them bounced off while the minority managed to find a way into the teens flesh.

The sister roared in agonizing pain but didn't stop her attacks, this made Nicholas smile, it seemed like he was finally starting to turn the tide.

Nicholas was so concentrated in the fight that he never noticed the form of the dashing sister sprinting towards him until he felt the cold boot of the Big sister colliding with his chest.

*CRUNCH-SNAP*

He could hear the snap of his ribs as he fell flat on his back, well at least the armored shell tonic seemed to work otherwise he would have never been able to survive that. He stood up, trying to ignore the increasing pain in his chest and faced his attacker, the sister was looking at him, it seemed she was surprised that a creature like him managed to survive one of her attacks.

Nicholas released a chain of lightning at the Sister but she barrel rolled out of the way before the electrical storm could hit her body and leaped into the air, the boy fired at the air born figure of the sister but wasn't able to stop her, the metallic body collided into his, the two opponents rolled on the floor, caught in a vicious hand to hand brawl. The sister slashed at the boy with her harvester, trying to drive the needle into his chest all that while Nicholas struggled to doge every attack and answer back with his own fists.

One of Nicholas's blows collided into the sister's abdomen; the force of the armored shell plasmid dented the armor plating that covered the sister and forced her to step back as the air escaped her lungs. Nicholas would have smiled at his new found strength but the pain of the pulverized bones in his hand didn't allow that, it seemed hi body had not yet adapted to the tonic's power.

The alpha sister, who had been recovering from her wounds, decided it was time to act now that the creature was confused and wounded. She dashed towards the boy and before he could react she lunged at him. The force of the alpha sister's pounce force Nicholas to his back, the sister was on top of him and was desperately trying to end the fight by crushing his skull, the sister's fists and harvester smashed the ground as she tried to hit the boy again and again but her opponent managed to evade all of the deadly blows.

Finally the sister got tired of having to struggle with the squirmy creature and she grabbed the boy head and pinned it to the ground, Nicholas almost blacked out when his head collided with the cold floor, he could see the sister preparing her harvester to suck all is brain matter put of him, he tried to reach his revolver but the weapon was stuck in-between his waist and the alpha sister body, "DO SOMETHING!" screamed the boy in his head "DO SOMETHING OR WERE ALL GONNE DIE!" it was then that Nicholas had an idea, he grabbed the alpha sister hands and braced himself for the pain he was about to feel.

"I hope that tonic does its job" whispered Nicholas as he unleashed the electric plasmid through his body.

Electricity coursed thought both the body of the boy and the body of the alpha sister, Nicholas fought the electricity that the electric flesh tonic hadn't managed to block, it wasn't as powerful as the one that coursed thought the Big sister but it was enough to make him scream.

The two wounded Big sisters tried to separate the creature from their leader, but they were forced to back away as the force of the electricity that came off the two opponents increased as well as the smell of burnt flesh. Finally after an eternity of screams the electric current ceased and the fried and stiff body of the alpha sister fell to one side of her former opponent, she was dead, her body hadn't been able to withstand the huge amount of electricity that the boy had released on her.

Nicholas tried to get up but his body wasn't responding too well, his movements were clumsy and sporadical as remnants of the electricity he had filled him fought to leave his scorched body.

"I…I..I DID IT! I..I...i killed her!... i… I'm safe!" Nicholas celebrated mentally, but his victory was bitter sweet, after all he was doing this to save another Big sister.

Suddenly he felt a metallic hand grab his tattered clothes and lift him in the air, the two remaining sisters were enraged, this creature had managed to kill their leader! That was something they were going to spare, they would give the splicer the most horrible and slow death possible, they wanted it to suffer.

Nicholas tried to electrocute the armored figure of the sister that was holding him captive, but his powers were weakened and the only thing he was able to create was a small electric spark that had no effect whatsoever on his attackers.

The sister slammed him onto one of the walls and placed her wrist on his throat, the boy struggled for air but it was useless, the sister had an iron grip on him, everything began to go black. But suddenly he was able to breath, the sister had soften her grip on him.

"_Is she letting me go?...wh._." Nicholas thoughts of hope were killed when he felt a sharp pain under his abdomen.

"FUCK….AGHHHHH!" Nicholas looked down at his stomach; the sister had jammed her needle into his chest through the lower part of his rib cage and began to push the contraption into him, making his screams increase in brutality. He tried to push the needle away with all his might but even with the power of the armored shell tonic the sister still overpowered him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH…GRRRGREURG" his screams were suddenly muffled by the blood that had begun to flood his throat and mouth, his vision began to darken, the only things he could now feel were the cold red stare from the two sisters, the needle that was working its way inside him and a brutal sense of fear and despair.

* * *

The screams cut through the darkness of the dark veil that had shrouded Iotas consciousness, they were so painful, realistic and…familiar. Adrenaline rushed into her body when she was finally able to recognize those screams of pain, it was the boy.

Iota rose to her feet as her strength returned to her body, she scanned the area, everything was dark but the sister vision had gotten used to that; after all she had lived in these condition all her life. The street was a mess, bullet holes, crater and fire covered the whole place.

"_What the hell did I miss?_" thought the sister "_did HE really manage to do all this?... but he's j…_" iotas thoughts were interrupted when she spotted the source of the screams, there on the far side of the street was the boy but he wasn't alone, the two Big sister were around him, torturing him.

Iota reacted by instinct, she felt the anxious, like when one of her former little one were harmed or threatened by a splicer. She summoned the ADAM in her body and used it to fuel the incinerate plasmid; flames began to dance around her hands, iota then release the charged blast of heat at the two sister who hadn't noticed her yet.

One of the sister felt the increasing heat and turned around only to be met by a gigantic wall of fire, the jet of heat struck her companions oxygen tank, the sister was too occupied tormenting the creature to even notice the fire at first, but when she did it was too late, the oxygen tanks exploded and separated them from their victim.

The two wounded sister tried to reach the boy once more, but as they took a step toward their victim a dark figure fell in-between them and shoved them back with the telekinesis plasmid. the two wounded Big sister snarled and screeched at iota, but she didn't flinch, she wasn't going to let them get close to the boy, at least not without a fight!

The two finally gave up, they were not in the position of facing one of their own and they were too tired and mangled to fight. The two metallic figures turned around and lost themselves in the darkness of the city screeching in defeat.

*SIGH*

Iota let out a sigh of relive; even if she had recovered she wasn't sure she could handle two of her wounded Sisters. However her relive was soon ended when she remembered the boy, her rescue had been very messy, she could have hurt the boy even more!

The Big sister didn't have to look very far; the boy had fallen relatively close from where he had been originally kept and tortured by the two sisters and it was hard to miss the crimson puddle that had begun to form around him. Iota knelt beside the body of her fallen partner and analyzed his wounds, it was obvious that the boy had put up quite a fight, his whole body was a testament to it; he had various bruises and cuts that littered his body, his tattered clothes were covered in blood in some places and burnt in others and in his abdomen there was a huge hole cause by the harvester of the two sisters through which blood left the boy's body at an alarming rate. Iota grabbed the boys pouch and began to sort through all his things, trying to find a med-pack that she could use to patch the boy up like she had done the first time they…"met"

She found nothing; panic and fear began to fill her thoughts "I didn't lose him to three Big sisters….. AND NOW ILL LOSE HIM TO A STUPID WOUND!... NO NO NO NO! THINK DAM IT!" the helpless sister began to slam her helmet into the ground

"NOOOOO, CONCENTRATE!... YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" the sister then tried to stop the hemorrhage with her armored hands, it worked at first but then the boy began to shift and squirm, her hands were just causing him more pain.

Iota tried to reason with the boy "DON'T MOVE!...PLESE!.. HOW AM I SOPP…" but she stopped when she realized that the only thing leaving her mouth were screeches and high pitched screams, she silently cursed the voice alteration that had kept her from communicating with the rest of the world.

The boy suddenly grabbed her hands and tried to force them off the painful spot, the sudden contact of the boys hands on her diving suit caught the sister by surprise and forced her to tighten her grip on the boys wound.

"AHHHGH... WHY?!" yelled the boy when he felt the cold metallic fingers of the sister digging into his open flesh, forcing the Big sister to back away, "_can't I do anything right?!_"She asked herself as she hugged her knees with her bloodied hands; she curled into a ball besides her dying friend and allowed the tears to flow from her eyes.

* * *

Nicholas tried to say something at the crying sister but the pain would only allow him to grunt or scream, the sudden clarity that the shot of pain had given him was starting to dissipate and everything was starting to blur, the blur was then followed by a dark veil which began to swallow everything.

"_Ok… i..it seems my…. Time is…up_" his thought where fuzzy and slow "_at least… at least.. they are…safe_" the images of Grace, Sarah and Iota crossed his mind followed by some of his most relevant memories; his life on the surface, the first time he saw Rapture, the death of his parent and his old friend. The dark veil began to envelop the last bits of vision he still had, it began to envelop the yellow porthole of the crying sister and was about to completely blind him when it stopped.

Nicholas had been about to cross the border between life and death, but for some reason his body had stopped shutting down, he was now in the thin border but his body didn't want to take the last step, it didn't want to die. He continued to stare at the yellow porthole of iota for a long time, waiting for a reaction from his body until he got one but it was not the one he expected, the dark veil that had consumed him a while ago began to retreat, as well as the fuzziness that had clouded his thoughts.

* * *

"_Is he dead?_" thought iota, as she scanned the frozen dark eyes of the boy, he had been quiet for too long and had not shown any sign of life, "_yes….. He is dead_ …. AND IS ALL MY FAULT!" the sister rose to her feet and was preparing to unleash her fury and pain on the dead city that had taken away her only real companion when she heard a weak groan coming from the downed boy and all her attention snapped back to the boy, he was starting to move!

The boy was moving his arms, trying to use them for support so he could get up, but he was too weakened to succeed, he was about to try once more but was interrupted when two powerful metallic arms hugged him and lifted him off the ground, the Big sister fought the urge to tighten her hug around the boy but it was hard, she was so happy that her friend was alive, she danced around holding the confused boy.

Finally after several minutes of dancing, she finally let go of the boy "WAIT NOOO, HE IS STILL TO WEAK TO STAND UP!" she screamed in her head, but to her surprise the boy remained on his feet although he stumbled a little, probably due to all the laps the sister had done while dancing. Iota then noticed the something, the wounds on the boy's body had almost completely healed, she didn't considered it weird at first because she was also able to regenerate, but she was a Big sister and he was a human, the sister soon discarded the troubling thought, she was too happy and relieved to care for anything else.

* * *

Nicholas pointed at the other side of the street.

"My house, the building where I took you…. It's over there" Nicholas glanced at iota, the big sister had one of her arms under his shoulder and was helping him to walk, the Big sister nodded in approval and resumed their walk, she was humming and hadn't been paying much attention to what Nicholas had said to her since they left the place that had almost become his death bed.

He knew he should feel uneasy for being with a Big sister, but he wasn't instead he felt comfortable and safe with the metal girl, maybe it was because she had saved him and fought for him, or maybe to was the song she had been humming all along. Nicholas listened to the song that the sister was humming, trying to recognize it at first he wasn't able to recognize it until the sister finished the song and started over.

"Beyond the sea?" Asked Nicholas, the sister stopped her march which forced him to stop too, she was staring at him.

"_Awww shit, did I do something wrong? Is she going to run away once more_?" thought the boy as the yellow porthole of the sister stared at him, suddenly the yellow glow in the girls helmet changed to green and Nicholas heard a small giggle coming from inside the armored diving suit.

"Well I'll take that as a yes" said the boy; he was secretly pleased at both the reaction of the sister and the fact that he had been able to guess the song.

Silence fell between the two, until Nicholas stopped their painfully slow walk when they were about a block away from his house, the boy sat down on the cold ground, being careful no to sit on any remaining glass shard, he was exhausted. Iota sat in front of him, her green porthole staring at him.

"So I guess we are kind of even now" commented the boy, trying to break the ice.

Iota was going to reply but she stopped herself when she remembered once more that she could not talk, "_oh god, how can I communicate without my voice?_" she thought "_ohh wait_" the big sister had gotten an idea.

"DAM IT YOU IDIOT…. BIG SISTERS CANT TALK!" Nicholas cursed himself mentally as he watched Iota shift in her position; it seemed she was looking for something.

"Hey… I'm sorry, I forgot you sister weren't able to talk and….."Nicholas interrupted his apology when the Big sister sat beside him and began to scrape the concrete ground with her metallic fingers making spark rise into the air.

*CREEEEER*

The sound that the sister made was horrible, it was like nails scraping a chalk board, but Nicholas was not unresponsive "_ohh fuck_… YOU PISSED HER OFF!" screamed the boy mentally.

Finally the sister stopped and so did the sound, iota pointed at the ground, but Nicholas just kept staring at her, a worried look on his face. Iota then slapped the ground with her palm several times; this made the boy snap back into reality and look at what she had done.

Nicholas looked at the ground and found that the sister had carved a message into the ground, at first Nicholas wasn't able to read the letters, both because of the darkness of the street and because of the poor quality of the hand writing but in the end he was able to make out the words*thank you*

He raised his head and smiled at the Big sister "you are welcome, but like I said I think we are even"

Iota screeched in excitement, for a moment she had been scared that she had forgotten how to write, it had been years since the last time she had written anything and besides she was now able to communicate with the boy. The sister then began to write once more, this time the boy covered his ears during the whole process.

*wAt S yoU namE* Nicholas read, the sister hand writing had many mistakes "_the poor girl must have been isolated for years!_" thought the boy.

"Well Iota, you can call me Nicholas!" answered the boy as he mentally prayed that the Greek letter was indeed the sister's name.

The mentioning of her name made Iota give another yelp of happiness, her friend knew her and now she knew him! Iota then began to write on the concrete ground once more; she needed to know more about him!

She was about to finish her writing when she heard a strange sound, it was like if someone was hitting two things repeatedly, she raised her head from the concrete floor and found the source of the noise right beside her, it was the boy, he was shivering.

Iota dismissed her last question and with various slashes of her metallic fingers she managed to write the a new question *wat is wrON*

"N..n.. nothing, i..i..it's just the c…c..cold" replied the boy as he rubbed his tattered clothes into his skin, trying and failing to warm up.

Nicholas was right, the temperature had dropped various degrees in a short amount of time and the boy was not suited for this environment, he was only wearing a white shirt filled with cuts and rags, a black pant which was burn in various places and one black shoe, the other must have had fallen in the battle with the three sisters.

She looked around for something she could light with incinerate so the place would warm up, but all she found was rubble and concrete, nothing that would make a decent fire. She looked at the Nicholas once more, he was still rubbing his hands together and onto his tattered clothes.

"_If I could just find him a decent suit like mine so he could keep warm…..wait_… THAT'S IT!"

Nicholas was so dominated by the exhaustion and cold, that he never noticed when iota stopped writing or even when she stood up, so he was never really ready for when the sister suddenly hugged him.

Iota wasn't sure why Nicholas was squirming so much, but she wasn't letting go of him "what is wrong with him?" cant he see I'm trying to keep him from freezing to death?" the Big sister had thought that if she couldn't get a suit like hers for her companion, why not use the warmth that hers generated to drive the cold away from the boy's body.

Iota was stronger than Nicholas, even thought he had spliced with the armored shell two plasmid, but his constant struggle to free himself was starting to work, he had already freed one of his hands and was trying to free the other "NO NO NO.. _You are going to freeze_!" thought the sister; she needed to calm him down somehow "maybe I can knock him out?... NO NO NO _you don't want to hurt him!"_ it was then that an image crossed her mind; it was a mom, singing to her daughter so she would go to sleep, "maybe that will do"

Nicholas was struggling with the sister iron grasp, he was both confused and scared by Iotas sudden reaction "Please…. just let me go!...let me go or…" his protests were suddenly interrupted, the Big sister had begun to hum a melody, he didn't not know which song it was now, but it was beautiful. He stopped wrestling with the sisters hug, all of the sudden the embrace didn't seem weird or terrifying anymore, now it was warm and soothing.

The warmth of the embrace and his exhaustion became too much for the boy to handle, few sends later the boy's body went limp, the boy had fallen asleep in iotas embrace.

At first the sister didn't know what to do; she had finally calmed the boy down and given her warmth to his body but as a result she was now holding his sleeping body, "_well I think I can…. Let go of him now?_" she could, but she didn't instead she held on to the warmth of their two bodies and after a few minutes she did something that she hadn't done in years, she finally managed to shut her eyes and sleep.

**Whoooo hoo, thank god i finally finished this chapter. well so far this has been the longest in both time to write and to upload, it's not my fault it because in my vacation they took me to the some house out in the country and there was no freagging internet there! well i hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review, new critics are always welcomed!**

**ohh and before i forget, go and read both; Big Sisters Love from ****XM ChEeSeCaKE G, it's a really good story, but unluckily the author had to re-upload the whole story and lost all the favorites and follows he had, so go and check it out, you won be disappointed.**

**And you should also check out After Rapture from my friend Majora098, another romance story with a Big sister which is really good! Links will be down here;**

**Big Sister Love: ** s/9194528/1/Big-Sisters-Love

**After rapture:** s/9399055/1/After-Rapture

**See you people in the next chapter!**


End file.
